Sapna Jessica Aishwaraya Potter Prewitt Malfoy
by Sirisha23
Summary: After the Department of Mysteries fiasco, Harry feels unloved and all alone. He has never like his aunt Petunia because she is always mean to him. Will his aunt Sapna Jessica Aishwarya Potter Prewitt Malfoy be the answer for him being loved and happy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Conversation at Malfoy Manor

A very sophisticated married couple was sitting in the lounge of their mansion, the Malfoy Manor. They were talking about the Department of Mysteries fiasco that had recently happened. Their names were Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and his wife Sapna Jessica Aishwarya Celestina Potter Prewitt Malfoy. As Harry and his five friends had found out, Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater but they didn't know that he is loyal to Albus Dumbledore. You see Lucius Malfoy's beloved wife Sapna is Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter.

Albus Dumbledore married an Indian princess named Sapna Damini Prince. Their four children were Eileen Sapna Prince Dumbledore Snape Potter, Anthony Prashant Dumbledore, Deepti Whitney Dumbledore Mckinnon and Shaan Bastian Dumbledore. Sapna was the daughter of Eileen Sapna Dumbledore Prince Snape and Charlus James Nikolai Aleksei Potter.

Sapna and Lucius were talking about their plans on getting rid of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Lucius, my darling, what are we going to do now that Siri's dead and why did Evil Bella have to kill him?"

"Sapna, my sweetheart, we will win this battle against Tom and Harry will kill Tom." Lucius reminded Sapna. "Don't lose hope my beloved and remember that good always prevails over evil."

"I know my love, you are correct and I will not lose hope." Sapna spoke with a soft sigh.

"Now where are those beautiful children of ours, Sapna?" A minute later their firstborn son Draco and his twin sister Desiree come downstairs for breakfast. They both give each of their parents a kiss on their cheeks and ask them what is for breakfast.

"Good Morning, Children." "There are eggs, bacon, sausages, grilled tomatoes, toast, black pudding, and hash browns for breakfast." "There are pumpkin juice, orange juice, tea, and coffee to drink." Sapna spoke cheerfully to her children, not wishing to alarm them that anything was going on. Lucius nodded to them and both the children smiled. Desiree uttered a good morning along with a drowsy looking Draco. "Good Morning, Mother and Father." Draco said as he took a seat. Sapna looked to Lucius; she was quick to call in the house keeper of the Malfoy manor and the house elves. "Trixie." She called.

Then a young woman paced into the room slowly and bowed her head in respect for Sapna. She smiled. "Did you summon me, Mistress Malfoy?" asked the house maid.

"Yes, Trixie I did summon you and I have a question to ask you." Sapna spoke as she placed her hands in her lap.

"Yes mistress Malfoy?"

"Trixie, your master and I want to know where Jessica, Adam, Sonia and Lucian are."

Trixie stood there for a second. "Mistress Sapna, Can you wait for a second? I'll go check what the young masters and mistresses are doing." Sapna nodded as Trixie disappeared with the flick of her wand out of sight for a mid second and then appeared back to the Dining Room. She came into the room with the two four-year-olds: Sonia and Lucian. "They have finished being changed by the house-elves in the nursery." They were now ready to eat breakfast. "The two ten year olds Jessica and Adam are coming down to eat now." Jessica and Adam soon came down and said good morning to everyone before taking their seats. Lucius nodded his head and Sapna smiled.

"Thank you Trixie for bringing the younger children downstairs to eat."

Trixie then went upstairs to see what other chores she could do for that weekend.

A few minutes later, a sweet young woman walked into the room slowly and bowed her head in respect for Sapna. She smiled. "Are you ready for breakfast to be served, Mistress Malfoy?" asked the cook.

"Yes, Ileana I did summon you and I have something to tell you." Sapna spoke as she placed her napkin on her lap.

"Yes mistress Malfoy?"

"Ileana, we are ready for breakfast to be served and thanks for waiting until everyone was in the dining room."

While the house-elves were bringing the breakfast to the table they all heard a noise at the front door of their estate.

"Mother, do you know who is at the door?" Draco asked Sapna.

Sapna called the nearest house elf; she was the co house keeper of the Malfoy manor. "Clarabelle."

"Mistress Sapna, the guest is your brother Master Severus Snape." Just then the door to the dining room opened and Severus Snape walked in. He was wearing a glorious floor-length robe of black silk with green and silver threads woven in intricate patterns.

"Hello Sapna, my Beloved Sister." He says as he gives his younger sister a hug and shakes hands with his brother-in-law.

"Good Morning Lucius, Draco, Desiree, Adam, Jessica, Lucian, and Sonia." Severus said to her family before placing his hands behind his back.

"Good Morning, Uncle Severus." All of the children say to him.

They all sat down and ate breakfast.

"Mother, can you please pass the sausage platter?" Draco asks.

"Here it is, Draco Darling."

"Father, can you please pass the eggs?" Desiree asks.

"Here they are, Dearest Desiree."

"Uncle Severus, can you please pass the bacon?" Adam asks.

"Here it is, Adam."

"Draco, can you please pass the toast?" Jessica asks.

"Here it is, Jessica."

"Everyone, what would you like to drink?" Sapna asks.

Draco, Adam, and Lucian asked for pumpkin juice. "Here are your pumpkin juices, boys."

Severus and Lucius asked for coffee. "Here are your coffees, Sev and Luc."

Desiree, Jessica, and Sonia had tea. "Here are your teas, girls." Sapna decided to have tea, too.

"So Severus, what are your plans for this summer?" Lucius asked

"Lucius, I am going to be staying here at the Manor the majority of the summer." Severus says while waiting for his coffee to cool.

"Mother, why is Blaise not going to be able to come to the Manor for vacation?" Draco sadly asks before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Draco, Blaise is going to be spending time with his step-great-grandfather."

"So, what is everyone doing today?" Sapna asks while helping the four-year-olds with their breakfast.

"Adam and I are playing Quidditch." Draco says.

"Jessica and I are going shopping with Preethi Didi." Desiree says.

"Lucian and I are going to watch some Teletubbies before taking a nap." Sonia says.

"Severus and I are going to talk in the study before playing Quidditch with the boys." Lucius says.

"Mother, what are you doing today?" The children ask Sapna

"I am going to the spa with my best friends and then we are going to go lunch." Sapna says to her children.

"Gauri?" Sapna called.

Then an exotic looking woman walked with a slow gait into the room and bowed her head in respect for Sapna. She smiled. "Did you summon me, Mistress Malfoy?" asked the house maid.

"Yes, Gauri I did summon you and I have something to tell you." Sapna spoke as she picked up her napkin from her lap and placed it on her plate.

"Yes mistress Malfoy?"

"Gauri, we are finished with breakfast and would like for the table to be cleared."

While the house-elves were taking the breakfast from the table back to the kitchen, we thanked the cook for a wonderful breakfast.

"Ileana?"

"Yes, Mistress Sapna, Master Lucius, and Master Severus?" she answers.

"Thank you for making breakfast. The sage you added to the sausage improved it immensely."

"You're welcome."

"Meera?"

Then another exotic woman walked into the room swiftly and bowed her head in respect for Sapna. She smiled. "Did you summon me, Mistress Malfoy?" asked the house maid.

"Yes, Meera I did summon you and I have something to tell you." Sapna spoke as she got up to remind the house-elves and maids to clean the estate for the annual summer party.

"Yes mistress Malfoy?"

"Meera, do you have all the decorations that we will be putting around the estate for the annual Malfoy Summer Extravaganza?"

"Yes, I did get all of your decorations and I would love to listen to your ideas for the party." Meera said and walked away after deciding what this year's theme of the party would be.

After breakfast, Desiree and Draco went to their rooms to finish their homework for the summer. Jessica and Adam were getting ready to start going to Wizarding schools after the summer. Trixie and Clarabelle took the two-year-olds upstairs so that they could be given their bathes. Lucius and Severus went into Lucius's study to talk about how many Death Eaters were loyal to their cause of overthrowing Tom Marvolo Riddle. Sapna went upstairs to rest because she had been crying for days after Sirius Black's death and just remembered that she was going to meet up with friends at the spa. She took a nap for two hours and then went to the Wizarding version of the Spa on the 5th floor of Selfridges which is called the Sensual Spa for Sophisticated Witches. She went to the spa with her best friends: Anne Weasley Black, the wife of Regulus Black and the sister of Arthur Weasley; Lucinda Malfoy Granger, the wife of Harold Granger and the sister of Lucius Malfoy; and Molly Prewitt Weasley. All four witches got massages, pedicures, manicures, and facials. After the spa, all four ladies decided to go eat lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. At lunch, they ate ham sandwiches, potato crisps, fruits and a side salad. They had water and Long Island Iced Tea to drink. Sapna had Falooda Ice Cream, Anne had Rocky Road Ice Cream, Lucinda had Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream, and Molly had Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream. She came back home and thought about the day that she would finally tell her nephew that he wasn't alone in the world. The Malfoys and Severus had dinner together after watching a Quidditch game in their backyard.

"Honey, where are you?" Lucius asked as he walked into the Master Bedroom. When he walked near the bed he found a surprise: His wife Sapna was naked and waiting for him to make love to her. Sapna stood up on her knees slowly and skillfully takes off her husbands clothing. Lucius swept his hands down her back until they were cupping Sapna's behind and he was turning to face her, his manhood hard and thick across her belly. Her arms were tight around his neck and she was kissing him wildly. He was breathing hard and fast and when he knew that it was going to be closer than he'd thought he came into her. She gasped with the surprise and pleasure of it, and then she did more than gasp because his hands and his fingers were caressing her clit as his mouth was hot on her breast. "Lucius," she said, and climaxed with a choking cry. He pushed her onto her back to come more deeply into her and when she lifted her hips to draw him deeper inside of her, he cried out, tensing over her before pounding into her, his seed spewing inside of her. "Sapna," he said as he climaxed on top of her. "Je T'aime mon Cher Lucius," Sapna says to her husband. "Je T'aime aussi ma Cherie Sapna," Lucius says to his wife.

Kaho na Kaho

Kaho na kaho yeh aankhen bolti hain  
O sanam o sanam, o mere sanam  
Mohabbat ke safar mein yeh sahaara hai  
Vafa ke saahilon ka yeh kinaara hai

Baadalon se oonchi uraanoon ki  
Sab se alag pehechaanoon ki  
Use hai pyaar ki kahaani mansoob  
Aati jaati saanson ki rawaani mansoob

Kamalli ma'aa wala hatta' baidi'am  
Niki aldi hawa kamalli ma'aa  
Kamalli b'ali uffal di walaa bansaa'  
Kamalli waa hishmillah hataa banu wayyaa

Kaho na kaho yeh aankhen bolti hain  
O sanam o sanam, o mere sanam  
Mohabbat ke safar mein tu hamaara hai  
Andhere raaston ka tu sitaara hai

Kamalli habibi mah'ta dilai  
I'layya 'anayya bindaa 'ilai  
Wila'ha walayla kulli ku  
Yakuniya habibi mahta dillai

Tu hi jeene ka sahaara hai  
Meri maujon ka kinaara hai  
Mere liye yeh jahaan hai tu  
Tujhe mere dil ne pukaara hai

Kaho na kaho yeh saansein bolti hain  
O sanam o sanam, o mere sanam  
Labon pe naam tere bas hamaara hai  
Yeh tera dil bhi jaana hamaara hai

(Kaho na kaho yeh aankhen bolti hain  
O sanam o sanam, o mere sanam  
Mohabbat ke safar mein yeh sahaara hai  
Vafa ke saahilon ka yeh kinaara hai

Khwaabon mein tujhko sanwaara hai  
Jazbon mein apne utaara hai  
Meri yeh aankhen jidhar dekhe  
Tera hi chehra nazaara hai

Chapter 2: Letters and Prophecies

Harry awoke to a small tapping on his window in the morning. There were two owls with letters for him. He reached for the first letter. It looked like an official letter from the ministry. It read:

Dear Mr. Potter:

You have my family's condolences for the loss of Sirius Black's life. You have our condolences for the tragic death of your godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius Black will be missed by many of us Wizards and Witches. It is unlawful what the previous Minister of Magic; Cornelius Fudge did to Sirius Black. I was one of the many people that knew Sirius was innocent because he was one of my family friends and I went to Hogwarts with him. The former Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge was the worst Minister of Magic because he didn't believe you about Lord Voldemort coming back after your Fourth Year at Hogwarts. I would love to give the Order of the Merlin, First Class posthumously to Sirius Black. From now on I will work closely with the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry to capture Death Eaters and protect the Wizarding World's public.

Your new friend, the Ministry of Magic and the Queen of the Wizarding World's Advisor:

Rufus Scrimgeour

Harry cried and placed the letter back in the envelope. He had thought he would be allowed to play again, but it felt great to know for sure. The second letter was from Remus Lupin. Except when he opened the letter there was nothing written on it. Harry turned the parchment over in his hands several time before he realized the message must be hidden in case the owl was intercepted. "Now what?" Harry asked himself, and then he remembered the Marauder's Map. Still Harry wasn't sure if the password to reveal the map would work without his wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he told the letter, immediately long lines of Lupin's scrawling handwriting appeared.

Dear Harry:

I discussed your desire to leave Privet Drive with Professor Dumbledore this morning. We are working on safeguards to ensure your protection when away from your aunt. We will not owl you to tell you when we will pick you up. It may be in a few hours or a few weeks, try to be as ready as you can possibly be. I know it will be extremely difficult on you coming back to the Order's Headquarters. It was easier said than done for me as well. Talking about Sirius will help you start to heal. I hope that when you arrive here we can spend some time together. I would love to tell you about some of the adventures that the real Marauder's: your father, Sirius and I had. There are some other personal things I hope we can talk about as well. Just know that I am thinking about you and will be here for you when you need me to. Remember that you are not alone but are extremely loved and cared about. All we want is for you to be very protected so that the Death Eaters will not capture you.

Your Friend,

Remus J. Lupin

Three weeks after his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry James Potter was back at Number 4 Privet Drive. Since the Order of the Phoenix members talked to Harry's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to convince them to treat Harry right, he spent majority of the three weeks in his room. The words from the prophecy floated to the surface of his thoughts: "The One With The Power To Vanquish The Dark Lord Approaches…Born To Those Who Have Thrice Defied Him, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES….THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…." Harry had been terrified at the thought that he would have to kill or be killed. He didn't want to become a murderer. The more he thought about all the lives that Voldemort had taken or destroyed: his family, Sirius, Cedric, Neville's parents, he realized that the list was endless. The more he thought of all these lives torn to pieces, the more he realized that he wanted to be the one to bring down Voldemort. Harry realized the only way to make sense of his parents and Sirius' deaths was to destroy Voldemort before he could hurt any more families. Harry was not treated like a house-elf for the Dursleys so he was free to do anything he wanted to do. Harry James Potter, The Chosen One and Savior of the Wizarding World, was trying to find grieving songs so he spent hours listening to the radio. While listening to the radio he heard Amazing Grace, In the Arms of an Angel, and My Immortal.

Amazing Grace

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see.

T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear  
The hour I first believed.

Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come;  
'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
and Grace will lead me home.

The Lord has promised good to me.  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be,  
As long as life endures.

Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace.

When we've been here ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we've first begun.

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see.

In the Arms of an Angel

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of an Angel fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

In the arms of an Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here.

My Immortal

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus:]  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus]  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

[Chorus]  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Chapter 3: Life at Malfoy Manor

There are many servants at Malfoy Manor. There is a butler, an under butler, a head cook, three cooks, a pastry chef, Master Malfoy's valet, and Mistress Malfoy's Lady's Maid. There are also four housemaids, four kitchen maids, four parlor maids, two chambermaids, two under gardeners, the head gardener, six grooms, and two co-head housekeepers. The co-head housekeepers are Clarabelle and Swarnalatha. The four housemaids are Meera, Gauri, Claire, and Trixie. The kitchen maids are Leela, Veena, Emma, and Betsy. The parlor maids are Haley, Kavitha, Silvia, and Stacey. The two chambermaids are Lily and Mary. The grooms are Christopher, Holland, Krishna, Trent, Steven and Holden. The under gardeners are Lakshman and Stefano. The pastry chef is Liam and he specializes in exotic pastries and desserts. The cooks are Rose, Annabelle, and Isabelle.

The Butler is Hollis Smith and he is a middle-aged man whose family has been working for the Malfoy's for generations. Hollis is married to the Housekeeper Clarabelle and they have four children. There children are Claire, Haley, Christopher, and Holland. Christopher is married to Emma and Holland is married to Gauri. The sisters of Clarabelle also live with them. Their names are Annabelle and Isabelle.

The Valet is Hobson White and he is also a middle aged man whose family has also worked at Malfoy Manor for generations. Hobson is married to the Lady's Maid Kamini and they have four children. There children are Kavitha, Holly, Krishna, and Holden. Holden is married to Leela and Krishna is married to Betsy.

The under butler is Robert Johnson and he is a young man whose family has been working for the Malfoy's for generations. Robert is married to Ileana and they are expecting their first child this summer. Robert has four younger sisters and brothers that are dependent upon him. His sisters are Rose, Trixie, Stacey, Lily, and Mary. His brothers are Trent, Steven, and Liam. The cook is Ileana and she is from Russia.

The Head Gardener is Ethan Pisano and he is a middle-aged man from Italy. Ethan is married to the Housekeeper Swarnalatha and they have four children. There children are Leela, Silvia, Lakshman, and Stefano. Lakshman is married to Holly and Stefano is married to Kavitha. Swarnalatha's sisters, Meera and Veena also live with them.

There are also fifty-seven house-elves who help take care of the estate and make it look wonderful. There names are Steve, Clara, Stormy, Leah, Peppy, Toto, Bambi, Princess, Boo, Grim, Gabe, Babe, Vicky, Asia, Curry, Belle, Trina, Maggie, Ida, Tweet, Tango, Pinkie, Blackie, Sweetie, Pretty, Kay, Mary, Chunky, Brianna, Tinker, Greenie, Happy, Joy, Twinkie, Inky, Timmy, Isolde, Tristan, Chocolate, Misty, Marie, Mara, Scooby, Slinky, Kinky, Lobby, Moby, Colby, Caramel, Sevie, Hermie, Prince, Preppy, and Berry.

The house-elves range in height from 3'11" to 4'11"; there are twenty-seven female house-elves and twenty-seven male house-elves. The male house-elves are Steve, Stormy, Toto, Prince, Boo, Gabe, Tango, Timmy, Inky, Chunky, Tinker, Tristan, Chocolate, Sevie, Preppy, Scooby, Lobby, Colby, Slinky, Greenie, Curry, Blackie, Twinkie, Moby, Grim, Bambi, and Happy. The female house-elves are Clara, Leah, Peppy, Princess, Babe, Vicky, Asia, Belle, Trina, Maggie, Ida, Pinkie Tweet, Sweetie, Pretty, Kay, Mary, Brianna, Joy, Isolde, Misty, Marie, Mara, Kinky, Caramel, Berry, Hermie, and Peppy.

Steve is very suave and is quite the flirt who likes to lure those female house elves in with his delicious baking. Clara is very outgoing, quite sly, loving, and fun. Toto likes being short, because then he always has someone to look up to. Vicky would like to one day start a school for young house-elves. Stormy adores watching Quidditch games, and wants to someday play on a team. Leah loves cleaning the swimming pool at Malfoy Manor. Prince is overly protective of the young house-elves. Princess likes to tend to the garden and the plants. Boo was beaten badly by his former owners and then thrown away in the trash. Peppy is a very happy House-Elf. Gabe wants to be a concert violinist, or act on Broadway. Babe doesn't like any back talk from the young house-elves. Tango wants to always remain with the Malfoy family. Asia is sweet, and lovable, and talkative. Timmy is very happy go lucky, and he likes the fine arts. Belle loves washing clothes and always gets tangled up in the clothes after washing them. Inky loves playing with ink and helping the children write letters. Trina is shy at first, but very loving and caring once she is comfortable around you. Chunky loves getting the newspaper. Maggie would like to open a restaurant in the future. Tinker loves to iron our clothes. Ida likes to serve dinner to her family. Tristan loves to read books to the children. Pinkie always wears the color pink and has a bubbly personality. Chocolate loves to eat all types of desserts that are made with chocolate. Tweet likes to make clothes for the Malfoy house elves. Sevie loves hanging out with Master Severus Snape. Sweetie likes to make jewelry out of shoelaces. Preppy loves hanging out with his house-elf friends from other estates. The house-elves, Isolde and Pretty give makeovers to the mistresses of Malfoy Manor. Scooby misses his older brother Dobby. Kay and Mary want to be Mary Kay consultants for house-elves. Lobby loves to give massages to the babies of the Manor. Brianna and Joy want to start a hair salon for house-elves. Colby and Moby help Master Lucius with the financial matters of the estate. Misty, Marie, and Mara are triplets whose parents were killed by Lord Voldemort. Slinky, Curry, and Happy help Mistress Sapna with the Wizarding Etiquette class that she teaches. Kinky teaches the house-elves all about sex. Hermie, Berry, and Peppy miss their older brother Dobby. Caramel is Mistress Sapna's favorite nail beautician.

"Would you like a sock or a hat? Vicky has many of them to share."

"Vicky, I would love to have a hat." Princess says.

"Vicky, I would love to have a pair of socks that I can give to the young mistresses' dolls." Preppy says.

"Preppy, Here are the socks."

"Does anyone want dresses?" Come to Tweet will make beautiful dresses for you."

"Tweet, can you make a dress for our mother and Mistress Sapna?" Hermie, Berry, and Peppy ask.

"My dear friends, I will make the dress for Caramel and Mistress Sapna." Tweet says while planning the colors and styles of the dresses.

"Twinkie?" Sapna calls

"Did you call me, Mistress Sapna?" Twinkie asks while walking to Sapna's side.

"Yes, I did Twinkie and I have something to ask you."

"Yes, Mistress Malfoy."

"All of the children would like you to give them some Twinkies."

Twinkie disappears for a second to give the children Twinkies.

"Hermie, why are you and your siblings sad?" Sapna asks while hugging her favorite house-elves.

"We're sad because we miss our older brother Dobby." Berry says while crying.

"I miss Dobby too, my dears." "You have to understand that Dobby is helping us with something very important and that he will be very busy for sometime." You can always go see Dobby and Dobby can always come here to see you."

Peppy and Berry go upstairs to their rooms to go to sleep after saying good night to all the other house-elves.

"What's wrong, Hermie darling?" Sapna asks after grabbing a plate of fruit for herself, Lucius, and Severus.

"Can I have a hug, Mistress Sapna?" Hermie asks

"Yes, darling you may have a hug." "Good night, my dear house-elves." Sapna says before going to tuck her children in bed for the night.

Sapna walks from the kitchen upstairs to the west wing which houses the master bedroom so she could change for bed. Sapna is wearing a Vera Wang silk nightgown with a white lace pattern. She then walks from the west wing to the east wing which houses her children's rooms. She then walks to suites that her daughters share to wish them good night.

"Hello, darlings are you ready to go to sleep?" Sapna asks because they are watching "The Princess Bride" on television before going to bed.

"Mother, the movie is almost over and we'll go to sleep when it finishes." Desiree says.

After the movie is finished, the three Malfoy daughters brush their teeth and change into their nighties before going to bed. Desiree's nightie is a Cosabella Baby Blue Nightie, Jessica's nightie is a Nighty-Night Red Nightie, and Sonia's is a Baby Lamb Pink Nightie.

"Goodnight, my darling angels: Desiree, Jessica, and Sonia!"

"Goodnight, Mother Dearest!"

"Mother, can you please sing us a lullaby?" Sonia asks.

"Please, Mother, sing us a song so that we can go to sleep dreaming about tomorrow." Jessica asks.

"Yes, mother please sing." Desiree asks.

"Okay darlings, I will sing you my favorite song." Sapna says

Que Sera Sera

When I was just a little girl  
I asked my mother what will I be  
Will I be pretty will I be rich  
Here's what she said to me

Que Sera Sera  
Whatever will be will be  
The future's not ours to see  
Que Sera Sera  
What will be will be

When I grew up and fell in love  
I asked my sweetheart what lies ahead  
Will we have rainbows day after day  
Here's what my sweetheart said

Que Sera Sera  
Whatever will be will be  
The future's not ours to see  
Que Sera Sera  
What will be will be

Now I have children of my own  
They ask their mother what will I be  
Will I be handsome will I be rich  
I tell them tenderly

Que Sera Sera  
Whatever will be will be  
The future's not ours to see  
Que Sera Sera  
What will be will be  
Que Sera Sera

After singing a lullaby for her girls, Sapna goes to the boy's room to say goodnight to her sons.

They had been watching "Remember the Titans" on televisions but were now brushing their teeth and getting ready for bed.

"Goodnight, my darling angels: Draco, Adam, and Lucien.

Draco changed into black silk Calvin Klein Boxers and went to his room to sleep. Adam changed into Life is good Kids Navy Hoodie and Lucian changed into Pirates of the Caribbean pajamas.

"Mother, can you please sing a lullaby for us?" Adam and Lucien ask.

"Yes, my dear sons, I will sing the song that your grandmother sang for you uncles." Sapna says.

Godspeed (Sweet Dreams)

Dragon tales and the "water is wide"  
Pirate's sail and lost boys fly  
Fish bite moonbeams every night  
And I love you

Godspeed, little man  
Sweet dreams, little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
Godspeed  
Sweet dreams

The rocket racer's all tuckered out  
Superman's in pajamas on the couch  
Goodnight moon, will find the mouse  
And I love you

Godspeed, little man  
Sweet dreams, little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
Godspeed  
Sweet dreams

God bless mommy and match box cars  
God bless dad and thanks for the stars  
God hears "Amen," wherever we are  
And I love you

Godspeed, little man  
Sweet dreams, little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
Godspeed  
Godspeed  
Godspeed  
Sweet dreams

After turning all the lights upstairs off and saying goodnight to her children, Sapna walks downstairs. Sapna takes a dessert of tiramisu with Marsala wine from the kitchen and starts walking to Lucius's study. Sapna walks from the kitchen to her husband's study and knocks on the door.

Knock Knock.

"Sapna, come in." Lucius says. He is wearing men's striped pajamas: Masculine striped pajama set for men featuring soft charmeuse fabric, botton down front top with side pockets and elasticized pants with tie closure.

"Yes, Lucius it is me and I have brought dessert." Sapna says while walking through the door after Severus opened it.

Severus is wearing a Black Short Satin Robe and Boxer Set.

"Oh my, Sapna, is that Tiramisu?" Severus asks while helping his sister cut the pieces and put them in the small plates.

"Yes, Severus, since you came this morning the elves decided to make tiramisu for you." Sapna says while pouring the Marsala wine into the flasks Severus is holding.

Sapna hands out the plates of cake to Lucius and Severus while Lucius hands out the wine glasses.

"Slainte." Sapna says to Lucius and Severus.

"Salut." Lucius says to Sapna and Severus.

"Prost." Severus says to Sapna and Lucius.

They eat their pieces of tiramisu and drink their Marsala wine before talking about Tom Riddle.

They decide that before Sirius Black's will reading, Harry has to find out that he still has family left and that they love him.

"Goodnight Sapna and Lucius." Severus says to his sister and brother-in-law.

"Goodnight Severus." Sapna and Lucius say to Severus.

"Honey, were you waiting for me?" Lucius asked as he walked into the Master Bedroom. When he walked near the bed he found something interesting: His wife Sapna was naked and waiting for him to make love to her. He pressed against her sex and she whimpered, laying her hands on his bare, wet chest, her eyes beginning to glaze over. She gasped and her palms drifted down to the waistband of his boxers. And very deliberately, she traced the huge line of his arousal with her fingertips. Sapna stood up on her knees slowly and skillfully takes off her husbands clothing. After taking off her husband's robe she starts taking off his boxers. When the boxers come off she takes her husband's long, hard shaft and puts it in her mouth. She starts moving her tongue in circles around his dick while alternating between deep, heavy sucks and light, teasing ones. Lucius starts moaning softly and Sapna starts pulling him deeper into her mouth. Within a few seconds Lucius comes all over her and she swallows his come. "My God, Sapna." Lucius says to his beloved wife who just performed fellatio on him. Lucius starts kissing Sapna and before you know it he is ready for round two. Lucius swept his hands down her back until they were cupping Sapna's behind and he was turning to face her, his manhood hard and thick across her belly. Her arms were tight around his neck and she was kissing him wildly. He was breathing hard and fast and when he knew that it was going to be closer than he'd thought he came into her. She gasped with the surprise and pleasure of it, and then she did more than gasp because his hands and his fingers were caressing her clit as his mouth was hot on her breast. "Lucius," she said, and climaxed with a choking cry. He pushed her onto her back to come more deeply into her and when she lifted her hips to draw him deeper inside of her, he cried out, tensing over her before pounding into her, his seed spewing inside of her. "Sapna," he said as he climaxed on top of her. "Ta gra agam ort , Lucius," Sapna says to her husband. "Tha gràdh agam ort , Sapna," Lucius says to his wife.

Ek Dil Hai

Mein Toot Ke Sanam Aise Hi Tujhe Chaahungi

Teri Aankhon Se Kabhi Door Nahi Jaaungi

Kasam Hai Tujhko Mere Saajna Mohabbat Ki

Main Saath Phero Ke Saato Wachan Nibhaaungi

Tujhe Pyaar Se Dekh Ne Wala Tujhe Apna Samajne Wala

Ek Dil Hai Ek Dil Hai Ek Dil Hi To Hai

Mera Dil Hai Mera Dil Hai Mera Dil Hi To Hai

Tujhe Pyaar Se Dekh Ne Wala Tujhe Apna Samajne Wala

Ek Dil Hai Ek Dil Hai Ek Dil Hi To Hai

Mera Dil Hai Mera Dil Hai Mera Dil Hi To Hai

Tere Liye Sab Ko Main Aaj Dilbar Chhod Ke Aayi

Rasmo Ke Kasmo Ke Saare Bandhan Tod Ke Aayi

Dekho Main To Dekho Sonie Ko Jab Palke Uthaun

Zindagi Bana Ke Meri Jaan Ko Main Saasoon Mein Basaaun

Tere Ishq Mein Doob Ne Wala Tujhe Har Pal Dhoond Ne Wala

Ek Dil Hai Ek Dil Hai Ek Dil Hi To Hai

Mera Dil Hai Mera Dil Hai Mera Dil Hi To Hai

Aaja Teri Suni Suni Maang Ko Main Taaro Se Bhar Doon

Sajni Deewani Sari Umar Ab Main Tere Naam Kar Doon

Sari Duniya Ko Mein To Bhool Baiti Baahon Mein Aake

Aisa Laga Sab Kuch Paa Liya Hai Tera Pyaar Paake

Tere Khwaab Sajane Wala Teri Duniya Basane Wala

Ek Dil Hai Ek Dil Hai Ek Dil Hi To Hai

Mera Dil Hai Mera Dil Hai Mera Dil Hi To Hai

Tujhe Pyaar Se Dekh Ne Wala Tujhe Apna Samajne Wala

Ek Dil Hai Ek Dil Hai Ek Dil Hi To Hai

Mera Dil Hai Mera Dil Hai Mera Dil Hi To Hai

Ah Dil Hi To Hai

Ek Dil Hai Mera Dil Hai Ah Dil Hi Tho Hai

Chapter 4: Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

On June 30th 1996, he was picked up by the Order of the Phoenix members and taken back to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Harry had the biggest surprise when he came back to stay at the Dursleys because Vernon was dead and Petunia was happy that she did not have to treat Harry like a freak. Since Harry came home to Number Four Privet Drive, his family had changed because they were being nice to Harry and treating him like he was a part of the family. Dudley was letting Harry hang out with him so they watched movies together and went to the gym together. Aunt Petunia was feeding him and consoling him about Sirius's death. Harry said: "Thanks for helping me through a hard three weeks, Dudley." Dudley says "It was no problem, Harry I just realized that you are my cousin and I should be nice to you." Petunia says: "Goodbye, Harry and remember to take care of your self." "Bye Aunt Petunia and Dudley I'll see you all next summer." The Order of the Phoenix members that came to pick Harry up were Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Hestia Jones and a beautiful woman wearing a veil over her head who was introduced to Harry as Sapna Jessica Aishwarya Celestina Prewitt. Harry saw Number 12 appear as if out of thin air. He took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing," he thought. He was still unsure how the house was going to affect him, but thinking about Sirius made his feet feel like lead. The first thing Harry noticed was that it seemed brighter in the house and it smelled cleaner. Once he looked around he noticed that the house looked cleaner as well. After entering Headquarters he saw that the whole Weasley family was there with his guards who brought him there. Harry also met a few members of the Order of the Phoenix that he had not met before. "Harry!" Ginny yelled from the top of the stairs, "Oh, it's so good to see you!" she said coming down the stairs to hug him. "Hey Gin, it's good to see you too." Harry said breaking out of the hug. "Harry!" Ron, Fred, George and Mrs. Weasley yelled. "It is good to see you dear." Mrs. Weasley said. "Where is Hermione, Ron." Harry asked. "Hermione is at her boyfriend's house meeting his family, Harry." Ron said. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Percy also said hi to Harry before he went upstairs to his room. He was reintroduced to Bill Weasley's fiancée Fleur Delacour, Charlie Weasley's girlfriend Princess Jodhaa of the Indian Royal Wizarding Family; and Percy Weasley's girlfriend Audrey Smith, Fred Weasley's girlfriend Angelina Johnson and George Weasley's girlfriend Alicia Spinnet. He was also reintroduced to Viktor Krum and he met Viktor Krum's wife Elizaveta Oksana Romanov. He also was reintroduced to Penelope Prewitt Clearwater who he knew as Head Girl in his Third Year at Hogwarts. Penelope Clearwater also introduced her fiancée Aleksander Nikolai Romanov. He also met a few of the Slytherins who had stayed on the Side of the Light for centuries like the Zabani family, the Greengrass family, and the Flint family. He also found out that even though Theodore Nott was the son of a Death Eater he was on the side of the Light because he loved his mother and he watched her be killed by his father when he was quite young. Other Slytherins that were at Headquarters were Adrian Pucey, Damian Wilkes, Terrance Higgs, Tracey Davis, and a guy named Aleksei Karkaroff who now lives with his mother Anastasia Dumbledore Karkaroff. Fleur's younger sister Gabrielle was also at Headquarters. While Harry was meeting everyone, he saw Sapna hugging the Krum's. Sapna was also saying hi to the Slytherins who had turned to the Light Side. He found out that since the summer started Dobby, Pinky, Nobby, and Winky were cleaning the house. After arriving in his room at Headquarters, Harry told everyone to just leave him alone so that he could grieve about Sirius's death. Harry kept looking at pictures of his parents and godfather to help get over his grieving period for his godfather's death.

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor:

The lord and lady of Malfoy Manor were in the dining room waiting for their six children to come down to breakfast. Sapna's brother Severus was also sitting at the table waiting for his nieces and nephews to come down to breakfast. Severus was looking at the jewelry set that Lucius bought his older sister for Valentine's Day. The marvelous necklace and earrings set has 67 ovals and round shaped emeralds along with 95 diamonds set beautifully in 18 white gold; ravishing ring features 3 oval shaped emeralds surrounded by sparkling diamonds set in 18K white gold. This was the fourth jewelry set that Lucius bought Sapna because he bought her an engagement set, a wedding set and a set when she gave him his heir. The set that he bought Sapna after Draco's birth was an exquisite 18K white gold necklace and earrings set that features 73 heart shaped rubies placed along a string of sparkling diamonds and stunning ring that features a single ruby heart surrounded by a ring of sparkling diamonds set in 18K white gold. Sapna's engagement set was an elegant necklace and earring set that features contrasting blue sapphires and shining diamonds set in 18K white gold; the ring was a classy blue sapphire and diamond set in 18K white gold. Sapna's wedding set was a sensational diamond necklace and earrings set that features 862 diamonds beautifully designed and set in 18K White Gold; the ring was lovely with 5 round sparkling diamonds set beautifully in 18K yellow gold. Draco, Desiree, Jessica, Adam, Sonia and Lucian came down to breakfast together. "Good Morning, Children." "Good Morning, Mother." All six children said to Sapna. "Good Morning, Father." All six children said to Lucius. "Good Morning, Uncle Severus." All six children said to Severus. "There are eggs, bacon, sausages, grilled tomatoes, toast, black pudding, and hash browns for breakfast." "There are pumpkin juice, orange juice, tea, and coffee to drink."

A few minutes later, a sweet young woman walked into the room slowly and bowed her head in respect for Sapna. She smiled. "Are you ready for breakfast to be served, Mistress Malfoy?" asked the cook.

"Yes, Ileana I did summon you and I have something to tell you." Sapna spoke as she placed her napkin on her lap.

"Yes mistress Malfoy?"

"Ileana, we are ready for breakfast to be served and thanks for waiting until everyone was in the dining room."

While the house-elves were bringing the breakfast to the table they all started talking about the guests that were coming today to their estate.

They all sat down and ate breakfast.

"Mother, can you please pass the sausage platter?" Draco asks.

"Here it is, Draco Darling."

"Father, can you please pass the eggs?" Desiree asks.

"Here they are, Dearest Desiree."

"Uncle Severus, can you please pass the bacon?" Adam asks.

"Here it is, Adam."

"Draco, can you please pass the toast?" Jessica asks.

"Here it is, Jessica."

"Everyone, what would you like to drink?" Sapna asks.

Draco, Adam, and Lucian asked for pumpkin juice. "Here are your pumpkin juices, boys."

Severus and Lucius asked for coffee. "Here are your coffees, Sev and Luc."

Desiree, Jessica, and Sonia had tea. "Here are your teas, girls." Sapna decided to have tea, too.

"Gauri?" Sapna called.

Then an exotic looking woman walked with a slow gait into the room and bowed her head in respect for Sapna. She smiled. "Did you summon me, Mistress Malfoy?" asked the house maid.

"Yes, Gauri I did summon you and I have something to tell you." Sapna spoke as she picked up her napkin from her lap and placed it on her plate.

"Yes mistress Malfoy?"

"Gauri, we are finished with breakfast and would like for the table to be cleared."

While the house-elves were taking the breakfast back to the kitchen they all heard a noise at the front door of their estate.

"Mother, do you know who is at the door?" Draco asked Sapna.

Sapna called the nearest house elf; she was the co house keeper of the Malfoy manor. "Clarabelle."

"Mistress Sapna, the guests are Master Lucius's sister Lucinda, Master Alexander Dolohov and their children: Miss Hermione Lucinda Jessica Dolohov, Master Antonin Lucius Dolohov, young Master Alexei John Dolohov and the twin newborns Lila Jane Dolohov and Alan Jack Dolohov. Alexander Dolohov is the son of the evil Death Eater Antonin Dolohov who cursed his own granddaughter in the Battle at the Department of Mysteries. Antonin Lucius Dolohov, who is 22 years old, is the eldest son and heir of his father Alexander. Hermione Lucinda Jessica Dolohov is the eldest daughter of her father Alexander and she is 18 years old because of her time turner use in her second year at Hogwarts. Alexei John Dolohov is 11 years old and he is starting his first year at Hogwarts this year. The twin newborns are four months old and they were born on Valentine's Day.

The guests stayed at Malfoy Manor for two weeks then went back into hiding in the Muggle World.

After breakfast, the Malfoy's and Dolohov's sat in the front parlor talking to each other about the past school year. Lucinda and Sapna went upstairs to finish the last minute touches for the Summer Solstice Weeklong Celebration that Sapna was going to be hosting in three days. Lucius, Severus, Alexander, and Antonin went into Lucius's study to talk Wizarding World business. All of the kids went upstairs and the younger kids took naps while the older kids watched television.

Three hours later, everyone came downstairs and made lunch together in the kitchen. They all had cucumber sandwiches with dill and crème fraiche. All the kids and women had iced tea but the men had Long Island Iced Tea. They had Black Forest Cake: Cherry mousse, chocolate Genoese sponge cake covered in dark chocolate shavings and served with fresh Strawberries for dessert.

Two hours after they had eaten lunch, all of the women and girls decided to go to Diagon Alley.

"Come on girls; chivvy along so we can floo to Madame Malkin's." Sapna says to everyone. They decide that Sapna and Lucinda will be going to Madame Malkin's while the girls will be going to walk around Diagon Alley. Sapna walks to the fire place in the parlor of Malfoy Manor and grabs some floo powder from a pot by the fireplace and floos to Diagon Alley. "Diagon Alley." Sapna says. A few minutes after Sapna goes through the fireplace, Lucinda floos to Diagon Alley. They then walk to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions together.

"Welcome, Lady Malfoy and Lady Dolohov, to my robes shop." Madame Malkin says.

"Good Afternoon, Madeline." Sapna and Lucinda say.

"What may I help you with this afternoon?" Madeline asks.

"We are here to pick up the robes for our children that we ordered a month ago, Madeline." Sapna and Lucinda say.

"Oh, here they are, my Ladies." Madeline says.

"Lucinda and I need robes for the week long Midsummer Celebration that I am hosting at the end of this week at Malfoy Manor." Sapna tells. "We are also hosting a Father's Day Ball." "I am also hosting a Vishnu Puja, a Sita Kalyanam, and a Shiva Puja at Malfoy Manor."

"How many robes do you need, Lady Malfoy?" Madame Malkin asks.

"I need seven robes for all of the festivities and my hostess duties." Sapna says.

"What color robes would you like, Sapna?" Madeline asks.

"I would like one baby blue, one navy blue, one emerald green, one red, one burgundy one black, and one golden." Sapna says.

"Do you know what type of designs you would like on your robe, my lady Sapna?" Madeline asks.

"Yes, I do." Sapna says. "My baby blue robe will be in the design of the Isolde Blue Dress: The heavy cotton and rayon gown is designed with an array of soft blues and is trimmed with a floral pattern. Accompanying this dress is a long matching shawl, which adds a regal look, perfect for a princess of the realm. My navy blue robe will be in the design of the Queen Katherine Gown: The deep rich blue of this stunning gown is royalty accented with gold hand stitching and over two dozen artificial white pearls. The cuffs of the sleeves are trimmed in a faux fur, while the inner sleeves are made of delicate sheer blue netting. My emerald green robe will be in the design of the Ladies Emerald Dream Dress: Based on paintings from the 13th century and worn by very important ladies. Our dress features a long slender shape adorned with beautiful wide trim on the sleeves and above the hem line and twisted gold and green piping on the scooped neckline, shoulders and sleeve ends. It is a lightweight flowing fabric with a wonderful sheen in a dress that slips over your head. My red robe will be in the design of the Isolde Red Dress: You will certainly gain the fancy of every courtly suitor wearing this dazzling red gown, which has been expertly reproduced from the actual movie garment. The full gown is expertly accented with beadwork, ensuring you a night of compliments and offers. Cotton and rayon blend. My burgundy robe will be in the design of the Berengaria Gown: Just like the medieval princess from which this dress draws its name, you will feel like you are at the royal court wearing this lovely gown. Made of rich burgundy cotton velvet, this full gown's sleeves and front are dressed with rich gold material. Both the sleeves and waistline are accented with a trim of hand-sewn beadwork, making this one of the most beautiful period gowns we have ever offered. My black robe will be in the design of the Velvet Countess Gown: A beautiful full-length Gothic gown made of black crushed cotton velvet with bell-cut sleeves and square-cut neckline. This dress is trimmed with a silver floral pattern, encrusted with dark jewels. The open cut front is lined with a dark silver lame, while the easy to lace-up back ensures a perfect, shapely fit each time that you wear it. My golden robe will be in the design of Royal Ball Gown: Exquisite! No event was grander than the royal ball and this dress is definitely the ultimate statement of the royalty. The soft black and gold brocade fabric is elegantly accented with rich gold trim and flowing sleeves, while the front skirt panel and inner sleeves match in a complimentary diamond pattern. A period lace up back allows for a fine fit."

"Is that all that you would be wanting today, Sapna?" Madeline asks.

"No, Madeline, I would like some sexy lingerie and three chemises for my dress robes." Sapna says.

"Would you like plain chemises or Celtic chemises?" Madeline asks.

"I would like two Celtic chemises and one plain chemise." Sapna says.

"Can you describe the designs on your chemises?" Madeline asks.

"My first Celtic Chemise design will be a normal ivory white color. The chemise was worn under all medieval ladies' clothing. It kept the outer clothing cleaner by absorbing perspiration. It was often slept in as well. Our well-made chemise has very long sleeves and ties at the shoulders. This chemise can be a very special look for your favorite gown. My second chemise will be a normal ivory white color. Our new delicate lace trimmed chemise in white is a very feminine undergarment that s light and airy. The sleeve edges and neckline have a small white lace trim. The bottom of the chemise is adorned with a white flower trim that adds to the charm. This can be worn under many of our gowns or dresses. My second Celtic Chemise design will be a Golden Celtic Chemise. As an alternative to our standard white chemise, this beautiful golden chemise will totally enhance and change the look of any dress worn with it. The extra long sleeves pulled up and are tied at the shoulders, so a custom fit is easily acquired. The gold-on-gold floral pattern makes this the perfect addition to any period ensemble."

"What lingerie would you like to buy, today?" Madeline asks.

"I saw your lingerie catalog and I would like to buy some of the regency styled bras and thongs." Sapna said. "My first bra would be number 2, style 4494 the Regency bra from Panache Lingerie, part of the seductive Masquerade Collection. The bra is an underwire balconnet in black and silver stripe print. Two hook fastening. Cups are slightly padded to enhance your shape. This bra is a touch of luxury. This bra comes with a black and silver stripe thong. My second bra would be number 3, style 4494 Twin bra from Anita. The extremely soft double layered microfiber moulds to your body like a second skin. For extra support in larger sizes the straps are slightly wider. The soft cup Twin bra is designed to be completely invisible under tight clothing. It is made from light weight, soft, silky microfibre. Matching thong is also available. My third bra would be number 4, style 5595 the Coral Ophelia Bra from Panache Lingerie. The bra is underwire from the Super bra range, offering great shape and support to the larger cup size. Three section cup. Two hook fastening. Cups are covered in beautiful, leaf design embroidery, back is plain. A coral thong is also available. My fourth bra would be number 5, style 6696 the Anastasia bra from Panache Lingerie. The bra is an Underwire balconnet in a rich deep purple with pink trim and ribbon. In a fine mesh fabric with embroidery in top section of cups. Satin bow between the cups adds the finishing touch. Two hook fastening, three section cup. Part of the Super bra range offering great shape and support. This comes with the Anastasia Thong from Panache. The thong is in a pretty shade of Ivory with coral ribbon. My fifth bra would be number 6, style 7797 the Dazzle bra from Young Attitude. The bra is an Underwire balconnet in seductive black. The top of each cup is covered in delicate red floral embroidery with diamante detail. It has two hooks fastening. Dazzle brief from Young Attitude in seductive black with delicate red embroidery and diamante detail. Back is plain black. My sixth bra would be number 7, style 8898 the Porcelain bra from Panache. Super smooth moulded cups, for a smooth line under close fitting clothes. Underwire bra. Part of the Super bra range, designed for the larger cup size to offer great shape and support. Matching short is also available .Two hook fastening. In Blush a very pretty soft pink. My seventh bra would be number 8, style 9999 the Sienna bra from Panache Lingerie. The bra is an Underwire balconnet bra in a very fresh looking soft mint green. Two hook fastening, three on larger cup sizes. Delicate stretch lace is echoed in the matching short. I would also like three camis for nightwear. One is the Fiesta cami-top from Panache Lingerie. It is a gorgeous little sheer cami-top in stretch fabric with floral print and narrow adjustable straps. It is in black and ivory. Two is the Fiesta cami-top from Panache Lingerie. It is a gorgeous little sheer cami-top in stretch fabric with floral print and narrow adjustable straps. In the color Ivory/Fuchsia floral print or Ivory/Cornflower floral print. I would also like a tankini, a bikini, and a swimsuit. I would like a Maternity Tankini set from Emma Jane. Figure hugging Tankini in Navy with cobalt trim. The top has a soft shelf type bra lining, and bottoms are ruched at the sides. I would also like an Illusion slimming swimsuit from Panache. In Azure, a shade of green with narrow adjustable straps, ruched slimming sides to flatter your shape. There is also an Underwire inner bra with three rows of hooks and eyes for extra support. I would also like the Grace Plunge Bikini Top from Panche Lingerie in Black with Aqua Trim. Make the most of your assets in this simple underwire plunge bikini top. This is just the thing for those lazy days in the sun. Clasp fastening at the back with narrow adjustable straps. Light foam cup for extra shape and support. Also comes with the Grace tie-side bikini bottom from Panache. This is a quick drying fabric with Lycra and it matches the Grace Underwire bikini."

"How many robes do you need, Lady Dolohov?" Madame Malkin asks.

"I need seven robes for all of the festivities." Sapna says.

"What color robes would you like, Lucinda?" Madeline asks.

"I would like a navy blue one, a red velvet one, a red green plaid one, a black one, a burgundy one, a golden one, and a silver one." Lucinda says.

"Do you know what type of designs you would like on your robe, my lady Sapna?" Madeline asks.

"Yes, I do." Lucinda says. "My navy blue one is going to be the Fleur-de-Lis Dress This dress shows 16th century styling with Fleur-de-Lis patterned material. The back laces up and has an expansion panel. This is a very proper dress for the Court. We have pictured this dress over a white blouse and this is navy with gold accent. My red velvet one is going to be the Red Velvet Dress with Handmade Frogs. This is an elegant fairy tale gown complete with full bell sleeves and a generous full skirt. This heavy red velvet dress has coordinating handmade frogs that enhance the lace-up front, while the back laces as well. My red-green one is going to be the Highland Dress. Our Highland lassie dress is designed so the sleeves, bodice and skirt are made into one- eliminating the need for three garments. By doing this you save money and will be a lot cooler with less weight to wear. Dress features a full skirt matching the plaids. Black bodice with white lace trim adds to the lovely look of this dress. Back lacing. My black dress is going to be 17th Century Elegant Pirate Dress. A classic Renaissance noble woman's dress created in the Italian style. For the lady of class, this dress is for times at court or other official functions. Our black and burgundy floral dress has a black center front skirt panel adorned with lovely trim as well as the sleeves. My burgundy dress is going to be the Lady Jane Dress. This elegant gown could easily be seen traversing the royal court of King Henry VIII. The rich burgundy cotton velvet body gives a form-fitted appearance and is exquisitely accented with a hand beaded gold trim. The sleeves have sheer soft netting and are finished with matching burgundy bows. My golden dress is going to be the Anne Boleyn Gown. An absolutely stunning two piece gown that is sure to turn heads with its golden champagne floral fabrics and sleeves lined in a deep burgundy. Artificial pearls and two jeweled brooches accent the front, while the back laces up for comfort. My silver dress is going to be the Ladies Silver Dream Dress. Based on paintings from the 13th century and worn by very important ladies. Our dress features a long slender shape adorned with beautiful wide trim on the sleeves and above the hem line and twisted silver and green piping on the scooped neckline, shoulders and sleeve ends. It is a lightweight flowing fabric with a wonderful sheen in a dress that slips over your head."

"Is that all that you would be wanting today, Lucinda?" Madeline asks.

"No, Madeline, I would like three chemises for my dress robes." Lucinda says.

"Would you like plain chemises or Celtic chemises?" Madeline asks.

"I would like two Celtic chemises and one plain chemise." Lucinda says.

"Can you describe the designs on your chemises?" Madeline asks.

"My first Celtic Chemise design will be a normal ivory white color. The chemise was worn under all medieval ladies' clothing. It kept the outer clothing cleaner by absorbing perspiration. It was often slept in as well. Our well-made chemise has very long sleeves and ties at the shoulders. This chemise can be a very special look for your favorite gown. My second chemise will be a normal ivory white color. Our new delicate lace trimmed chemise in white is a very feminine undergarment that s light and airy. The sleeve edges and neckline have a small white lace trim. The bottom of the chemise is adorned with a white flower trim that adds to the charm. This can be worn under many of our gowns or dresses. My second Celtic Chemise design will be a Golden Celtic Chemise. As an alternative to our standard white chemise, this beautiful golden chemise will totally enhance and change the look of any dress worn with it. The extra long sleeves pulled up and are tied at the shoulders, so a custom fit is easily acquired. The gold-on-gold floral pattern makes this the perfect addition to any period ensemble."

"Will that be all, my Ladies Malfoy and Dolohov?" Madeline asks.

"Yes, that will be all." Lucinda and Sapna both say.

"The total is 2 million galleons for Lady Malfoy and 1 million galleons for Lady Dolohov." Madeline says.

"Have a good day, Madeline." "We'll see you at the Summer Celebrations in two weeks." Sapna and Lucinda say.

"Thanks for coming today and have a good day." Madeline says.

Sapna and Lucinda walk out of the door of Madame Malkin's. They split up because Sapna remembered that she had to pick up her saris at the Indian store in Diagon Alley called Kaneesha. Sapna walks into Kaneesha after flooing Malfoy Manor and putting all her packages in her suite. Lucinda decides to go back to Malfoy Manor so that she could feed her newborns and take a nap until Sapna is finished with her sari shopping.

"Welcome, Lady Malfoy to my sari store." Kaneesha says.

"Hello, Kaneesha I am here to pick up the saris that I ordered for my 25 Anniversary Ball/Kalyanam and the two pujas that I am hosting at Malfoy Manor." Sapna says.

"Here is you anniversary sari, Lady Malfoy." Kaneesha says.

"Is it the Golden silk sari with the Maroon pallu?" Sapna asks.

"Yes, it is the magnificent pure golden silk sari with the Maroon pallu. The pallu is the decorative end piece which is the ornate part of the sari is adorned with astonishing large floral and Paisley motifs - all beautifully woven to form a lush, rich royal look. Zari threadwork is done in Gold metallic thread. Magnificent pure silk sari is in awesome golden yellow color with ravishing contrast maroon pallu and border designed with self zari print, sizzling stones, sequins, zari etc. with beaded tassels Maroon color embroidered blouse is available with it." Kaneesha says.

"Thanks, Kaneesha. This is my dream sari." Sapna says.

"Here is your anniversary lehnga, Lady Malfoy." Kaneesha says.

"Is it the Maroon Faux Georgette Circular Lehenga Choli with Dupatta?" Sapna asks.

"Yes, it is a magnificent faux georgette lehenga in awesome maroon color with ravishing embroidered border. Lehenga is embellished with resham, sequins, zari, stones, gota patti etc in pattern of floral and paisley design. All over scattered traditional motifs is pleasing in appearance. Embroidered maroon choli and dupatta is looking great. Style meets perfection on this charming outfit to make you an icon of beauty." Kaneesha says.

"Thanks for having this lehenga for me." Sapna says.

"Here is your Sita Kalyanam sari, Lady Malfoy." Kaneesha says.

"Is it the Off White Silk Sari with Blouse?" Sapna asks.

"Yes, it is an exquisite off white and maroon silk sari embellished with sequins, stones work and self zari print along with the same maroon material embroidered blouse." Kaneesha says.

"Thanks for making this sari especially for me, Kaneesha." Sapna says.

"Here is your sari for the Shiva Puja, Lady Malfoy." Kaneesha says.

"Is it theRed Faux Georgette Sari with Blouse?" Sapna asks.

"Yes, it is enchanting red faux georgette sari extravagantly crafted with beautiful sequins work in floral and leafy patterns giving an enigmatic outlook. Richly crafted border with golden color sequins in a geometric motifs pattern enhances the glam. Blouse is in red color and slight work on the sleeves end will add to your style statement." Kaneesha says.

"Thanks for ordering this sari from Bollywood, Kaneesha." Sapna says.

"Here is your sari for the Vishnu Puja, Lady Malfoy." Kaneesha says.

"Is it the Blue Pure Jacquard Crepe Sari with Blouse?" Sapna asks.

"Yes, it is the simple yet elegant looking sari that is created on blue pure crepe jacquard having heavy border and self weaving along with same material blouse. Splendid arrangement of motifs on sari to make you centre of attraction with this shimmering outfit." Kaneesha says.

"Thanks for this designer sari, Kaneesha." Sapna says.

"Your welcome, Sapna." "Thanks for coming to my sari shop, today." "Have a great day." Kaneesha says.

Sapna then walks out of Kaneesha and floos back home to drop off her saris. After dropping her saris off in her suite at Malfoy Manor, Sapna and Lucinda leave the Manor to go pick up the girls at Diagon Alley.

They decide to meet up with the girls at Kama, which is an Indian Restaurant. They walk in to the restaurant and are asked to wait for fifteen minutes while their table of six is being ready for them. They than are walked to their table and are asked to sit down for their waiter will be right with them. While they are waiting to decide what dinner entrees to have, they decide to order some appetizers. They decide to order samosas, which are flaky pastries that are stuffed with lightly-seasoned peas and potato and chicken pakora, which are juicy chicken fritters made with a tangy sauce. After they have ordered their appetizers, they order six waters and six lassis. For dinner, Sapna orders Chicken Tikka Masala: Barbecued chicken morsels cooked in an aromatic, deliciously zesty sauce, Prawn Masala:Large pawns sautéed with ginger-garlic, golden onions and tomatoes, Saag Paneer: Homemade cheese cooked in a freshly chopped spinach sauce, Onion Kulcha: Delectable tandoori bread, stuffed with onion, cumin and mango powder, and Raita: Whipped fresh yogurt with cucumber, green chili and tomato. For dinner, Lucinda orders Zinga Jalfrazie: King prawns sautéed with fresh vegetables, Butter Chicken: A delicious preparation of julienne of tandoori chicken, cooked in exquisite creamy tomato base, Malai Kofta Curry: Cheese dumplings in a creamy cashew nut based sauce, Fresh Garlic Kulcha: Light bread stuffed with fresh garlic and coriander, and Raita: Whipped fresh yogurt with cucumber, green chili and tomato. For dinner, Hermione and Desiree order Fresh Garden Salad, Basmati Pulao: Long grained Basmati rice cooked with pure saffron, and a touch of spice, Tandoori Chicken: Spring chicken marinated overnight in our special marinade of yogurt, with freshly ground spice, skewered and grilled to your order over a live flame, Keema: Ground lamb cooked with curry spices and baby green peas, Daal: Simmered black lentils and red kidney beans sautéed with tomatoes, ginger, cumin seed and garlic, Raita: Whipped fresh yogurt with cucumber, green chili and tomato. For dinner, Sonia and Jessica order Naan: light and fluffy bread, Channa Masala: Garbanzo peas cooked with onions, tomato and spices in a tamarind sauce, Chicken Tikka: Succulent nuggets of marinated chicken grilled in the Tandoor, and Raita: Whipped fresh yogurt with cucumber, green chili and tomato. For dessert, Sapna ordered quarbani ka meetha: Apricot and caramelized sugar with nuts and raisins with vanilla ice cream. For dessert, Lucinda ordered Ras Malai: Milk croquettes in sweet milk and pistachio. For dessert, Desiree ordered Mango Ice Cream: Homemade mango-flavored ice cream. For dessert, Hermione ordered Falooda Kulfi: Homemade rose-flavored ice cream. For dessert, Sonia and Jessica ordered Gulab Jamun: Milk dumplings dipped in honey and sugar syrup. After eating dinner and dessert, they went on a night walk in Diagon Alley. After walking to get rid of all the calories they had just eaten, they decided to go back to Malfoy Manor and sleep.

During the shopping the ladies were doing, the men and boys went to watch the Quidditch game for the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team versus the American National Quidditch Team. After the Quidditch game, they went to a party that the Bulgarians were hosting since they won the game. After the party, they came home and watched some television.

Chapter 5: Pujas and Holidays at Malfoy Manor

Lucius and Sapna got married June 15th, 1971. They have been married for 25 years this summer. He was still as fit and muscled as he had been when they had first gotten married 25 years ago.

They snuggled up in front of the fire, kissing and stroking each other. "I love you," Lucius murmured into her hair as he worked on the buttons of her blouse. He took down his black cotton boxers only enough to free himself. I pulled the ribbon from her opening and slid into the tight wetness. She gasped, arching her back into my chest. Lucius moaned as she half lay down, her black head pillowed on her arms, her hips still in my hands and her thighs still vertical.

"Oh shut up Luc, make me scream." She whimpered.

"As milady commands..." and then there was no mercy - just deep, hard strokes into her moist heat; her little cries growing in volume as I fought for control as she tightened.

"Ohhh Merlin." She swore, flicking her raven tresses over the cream satin bed coverings, her face flushed; cerulean eyes closed; ruby-red lips bitten by top teeth.

"Ahhh!" I moaned, pushing deep and realising I wasn't going to last. I'm normally a more gentlemanly lover - I spend time pleasuring her, bringing her over and over until she can take no more and begs for me within her. But this was rushed, unusual for us.

"Lucius, Morgana Lucius!" her hips crashed back into mine with force in her passion.

"Sapna, Merlin Lucius!" I reached around, finding her hidden bundle of nerves through the lace and pressing hard.

"LUUUUUUUUCIOUSSSSSSS!" she screeched, her channel like a fist around me as I couldn't hold back, I came with a startling ferocity - how long has it been since we were so violent? So aggressive?

My arms could no longer support my sated body, and I curled around her suppliant form; resting cheek to cheek, panting and sweating.

They woke up on the morning of their 25th Wedding Anniversary and listened to the song I Do (Cherish You) by 98 Degrees.

I Do (Cherish You)

I Do,I Do babe

I Do,I Do

All I am, all I'll be

Everything in this world

All that I'll ever need

Is in your eyes

Shining at me

When you smile I can feel

All my passion unfolding

Your hand brushes mine

And the thousand sensations

Seduce me 'cause I

I do cherish you

For the rest of my life

You don't have to think twice

I will love you still

From the depths of my soul

It's beyond my control

I've waited so long to say this to you

If you're asking do I love you this much

Well I do

In my world, before you

I lived outside my emotions

Didn't know where I was going

'Till that day I found you

How you opened my life

To a new paradise

In a world torn by change

Still with all of my heart

'Till my dying day

And I do cherish you

For the rest of my life

You don't have to think twice

I will love you still

From the depths of my soul

It's beyond my control

I've waited so long to say this to you

If you're asking do I love you this much

Yes I do

If you're asking do I love you this much

Baby I do

I'll cherish you

This much I know its true

From the depths of my soul

It's beyond my control

I've waited so long to say this to you

If you're asking do I love you this much

Baby I do

Oh oh I do --------------

They decided to perform a Sita Kalyanam for their 25th Anniversary on June 24th, 1996. The morning started with holy rituals, Pallaki Seva and then Sri Sita Rama Kalyanam, the sacred wedding of Lord Rama. The kalyanam started with Viswaksena aaradhana and the archakaswamis recited the pravara. The fete ended with mangalasoothradhaarana (tying of the knot).

Here were the program details:

Pallaki Seva for Sri Rama and Seetha around the perimeter of the hall

Janavasam (edhurkola) and abhigamanam (offering of traditional kalyanam snacks), Panakam, Neermor (Spicy Buttermilk), Vada Pappu

Thirukalyanam Kanya Dhanam by the grand sponsors

Thalamraaloo (exchange of pearls between Sita and Rama)

Offering of Sri Sita-Rama Pattabhishekam coins, per the tradition of Bhadrachalam

Grihapravesham

Maha Mangala Arathi

Sita Kalyanam is the reminisicince of a sacred event of the distant past, it celebrates the wedding of Lord Rama and Sita. And thus the wedding, the most memorable, the most cherished of all weddings took place the next day. Marriages may be made in heaven. But this marriage came down from heaven. The divine picture that the Poets have drawn cannot be retold in any other manner that can even approach them anywhere even remotely. They have to be read and imbibed for a vision of that wonder. It was the marriage of king of kings, after all! It has to be that grand!

Sita Kalyana. This is a rare ceremony where Sita's wedding with Rama is recreated with all the rituals. After the Sita Kalyanam, Sapna's grandmother Sapna Damini Patil Prince Dumbledore sang the song Sita Kalyana Vaibhogame with her daughters, daughters-in-law, and granddaughters.

Sita Kalyana Vaibhogame

Sita Kalyana Vaibhogame  
Rama Kalyana Vaibhogame

Pavanaja Stuti Patra Pavana Caritra  
Ravi Soma Vara Netra Ramaniya Gatra

Sita Kalyana Vaibhogame  
Rama Kalyana Vaibhogame

Bhakta Jana Paripala Bharita Zara Jala  
Bhukti Mukti-Da Lila Bhu-Deva Pala

Sita Kalyana Vaibhogame  
Rama Kalyana Vaibhogame

Pamara Sura Bhima Paripurna Kama  
Zyama JagadAbhirama Saketa Dhama

Sita Kalyana Vaibhogame  
Rama Kalyana Vaibhogame

Sarva Loka Dhara Samaraika Vira  
Garva Manava Dura Kanakaga Dhira

Sita Kalyana Vaibhogame  
Rama Kalyana Vaibhogame

Parameza Nuta Gita Bhava Jaladhi Pota  
Tarani Kula Sajjata Tyagaraja Nuta

Sita Kalyana Vaibhogame  
Rama Kalyana Vaibhogame

Vaibhogame

Vaibhogame

Vaibhogame

Father's Day Celebrations

Two very sophisticated married couples were sitting in the lounge of their mansion, the Malfoy Manor. The host's names were Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and his wife Sapna Jessica Aishwarya Celestina Potter Prewitt Malfoy. The other couple was Lucius's sister Lucinda Jane Malfoy Dolohov and her husband Alexander Dolohov. They were joined by Sapna's younger brother Severus Tarun Snape. They were waiting for the children to come down for breakfast on Father's Day, June 15th 1996.

"Good Morning, Children." All of the adults tell the children who have just now come down to eat breakfast. "There are eggs, bacon, sausages, grilled tomatoes, muesli, porridge, toast, black pudding, and hash browns for breakfast." "There are pumpkin juice, orange juice, tea, and coffee to drink." "Happy Father's Day, Dad!" Draco, Desiree, Adam, Jessica, Lucien, and Sofia all say to Lucius. "Happy Father's Day, Dad!" Antonin, Hermione, and Alexei all say to Alexander.

They all sat down and ate breakfast.

"Mother, can you please pass the sausage platter?" Draco asks.

"Here it is, Draco Darling."

"Father, can you please pass the eggs?" Desiree asks.

"Here they are, Dearest Desiree."

"Uncle Severus, can you please pass the bacon?" Adam asks.

"Here it is, Adam."

"Draco, can you please pass the toast?" Jessica asks.

"Here it is, Jessica."

"Antonin, can you pass the grilled tomatoes?" Hermione asks.

"Here it is, Hermione."

"Hermione, can you pass the black pudding?" Antonin asks.

"Here it is, Antonin."

"Alexi, can you pass the hash browns?" Lucien asks.

"Here it is, Lucien."

"Lucinda, can you pass the muesli?" Alexander asks.

"Here it is, Alexander."

"Sonia, can you pass the porridge?" Lucinda asks.

"Here it is, Aunt Lucinda."

"Everyone, what would you like to drink?" Sapna asks.

Draco, Adam, Alexei and Lucian asked for pumpkin juice. "Here are your pumpkin juices, boys."

Severus, Alexander, Antonin, and Lucius asked for coffee. "Here are your coffees, Sev and Luc."

Desiree, Jessica, Hermione, and Sonia had tea. "Here are your teas, girls." Sapna and Lucinda decided to have tea, too.

The newborn twins had porridge and milk for breakfast.

Midsummer Masquerade Ball Invitations

You are invited to a midsummer masquerade ball at Malfoy Manor on Sunday 21st, June, beginning at 8pm and continuing until 1.30am. Masks are compulsory, and will be removed at midnight. Aperitifs will be served at 8.30pm, with dinner beginning a half hour later. There will be dancing between courses.

Each guest may bring one more, but notification will be necessary to provide enough seats at the table. Each whole family is counted as one couple with the oldest children.

It is my pleasure to offer you this invitation, and I eagerly await your response.

Sincerely,  
Sapna Jessica Aishwarya Celestina Potter Prewitt Malfoy

'Tis the most magical night of the year for the Magical World! Wizards and Wiches gather on this special night for the Midsummer's Ball. It is a night of feasting, dancing, and celebrating Mother Nature's summer bounty. A Midsummer's Night is celebrated on the Summer Solstice the longest day of the year, when the Sun is at its peak providing warmth and life giving light. The celebration begins at sunset and continues until dawn. The most gifted Wizarding musicians play their tiny instruments throughout the night, filling the night with their magical music. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Sapna Jessica Aishwarya Celestina Potter Prewitt Malfoy will have the first dance!

Dance Card-Grand Ball Room of Faerieland 1996

Dance Order: Grand March Queen Sapna  
1. Quadrille.....................Harlemites-Strauss  
2. Waltz..............Little Boy in Green by Beyer  
3. Saratoga Lanciers.............Brother Jonathan  
4. Polka..............................Ingomar Stimson  
5. Centennial Quadrille...Gallery Boys by Engel  
6. Schottische...........Alabama Coon by Jaxone  
7. Lanciers.......................El Capitan by Sousa  
8. Two Step..............Happy Days in Dixie Mills  
9. Quadrille......................Amoret by Boettger  
10. Waltz..........................Songs to Dance By  
11. Polka.........................A Hot Time by Beyer  
INTERMISSION:  
12. Portland Fancy.........................Our Friends  
13. Waltz...............Rapture Sweet by Wohanka  
14. Lanciers........................Military by Strauss  
15. Polka........................The Clock by Arnstein  
16. Centennial Quadrille..Carlo Boys by Bosseto  
17. Two Step...........Stars and Stripes by Sousa  
18. Saratoga Lanciers..........Melange by Saurser  
..................................................Metz  
20. Quadrille.................Wide Awake by Wonka  
21. Waltz.......Church Across the Way by Weller  
22. Lanciers........Saratoga Springs by Moses  
WALTZ, GOOD NIGHT

Engagements  
Delirium  
2.D'Minis  
3.D'Ranger,Sunny,Carrina,Diana  
4.D'Tumbleweed Quill  
Lisa, The Faerie Mother  
Quill  
Rose. D'Rootseeker  
Caroline.....Mary  
9. D'Mischief Faerie  
10.D'Harmony  
Archer  
INTERMISSION:  
Jane, Sky  
D'Minis  
Winds  
Sprinklehoney

Quill  
Fairy  
Honey Bee

Oakleaves  
Lady  
WALTZ, GOOD NIGHT

The week before Father's Day, Sapna and Lucius performed the Vishnu and Shiva Pujas at Malfoy Manor.

Hindu Puja  
Getting Ready For Puja  
Clean the altar and gather the ritual items needed.  
Items needed:  
· 2 small cups of water each with a small spoon. Fill both with spring water - one is used for achamanam, the other for giving the deity water.  
· One extra, small pot, called the throw away pot.  
· A Bell.  
· A stick of incense and standing incense holder.  
· Sandalwood paste.  
· A oil lamp. A cotton wick soaked in ghee or oil is best. A small candle can be substituted for this.  
· A camphor lamp.  
· A mixture of yogurt, honey, ghee, and milk in a small container.  
· Vegetarian food to offer. It can't contain any meat, fish, eggs, onion, garlic, or mushroom. Also it has to be fresh and not tasted by anyone (can't taste the ingredients while cooking it if it's cooked foods. If you have nothing else offer a small amount of nuts or some fruits.  
· A lighter or matches to light the lamps.  
· A round tries to hold all these items.  
· A deity photo or statue of Vishnu or Balaji.

· Flowers for the puja to offer the god.

Instructions:  
Place one small pot (called the throw away pot) in front of the deity for pouring offered water into. Normally this is a curved side vessel.  
When you are offering you ring the bell in your left hand and always use your right hand to offer items. It takes a bit of practice to do it. The simplest thing to do is write the ritual out on note cards and you can use these to read what to do in the ritual. Its best if the ritual is done after bathing but always when clean. If nothing else wash your feet and hands before performing it. AUM can be chanted similar to OM, or it can be chanted AAAA-UUUU-MMMM. Sriman Narayana is a common name of Vishnu. The idea behind puja is that you are welcoming God over to your place to hang out with you and you are trying to make him feel welcome and happy to be over. It's the same as how you would try to make any important guest feel comfortable when they come over. Flower pedal, rice, or some water can be used to substitute for any items you don't have. In this case you imagine in your inner eye that it is the item it is substituting for. In theory the whole puja can be done with only offering water. Also it is possible to do the whole puja in your mind only as a meditation.  
Achamanam  
1 Pour water onto left and right hands and feet to wash.  
2 Pour water on right hand, chant "Aum Kesavaya svaha" and sip.  
3 Pour water on right hand, chant "Aum Narayanaya svaha" and sip.  
4 Pour water on right hand, chant "Aum Madhavaya svaha" and sip.  
5 Pour water on right hand to rinse  
Invite God  
"Aum. O Lord dressed in very nice yellow clothing covered in jewels. Having a beautiful always smiling face. Eyes like lotus petals. Wearing a helmet covered with valuable jewels. Beautiful earrings, and curling hair. With four arms all reaching to your knees. With the mark of the resting place of the Goddess of Fortune on your chest. I meditate on you, Lord."  
State Purpose  
"Now at this auspicious moment, time and place, on this wholly auspicious day, so that I may realize the fullness of Your grace, to the best of my ability in (place) this (morning/afternoon/evening/night) Sriman Narayana puja I shall perform."  
Put some rice or flower petals at the feet of the deity.  
Purify Space  
"This pure water purifies everything and drives away anything unholy"  
Sprinkle water around and on self and on each of the items to be offered, on the bell, lighter, and any other items to be used in the puja (but not on the deity).  
The Start of Offering 16 Things:  
While making the offering of all of these 16 things you should be ringing a bell in your left hand and always always make the offering only with your right hand.  
1 Give God a Seat  
"I now meditate on the Lord Sriman Narayana. I have prepared for you a jewel studded throne with soft cushions to sit upon, Lord Sriman Narayana."  
Offer flower petals or rice three times before the feet of the deity.  
2 Welcome God  
"Please dear Lord feel comfortable in my humble dwelling. If there is anything that you would like please ask. I hope that your stay here will be to your liking dear Lord."  
Offer flower petals or rice before the feet of the deity.  
3 Wash God's Feet  
"Dear Lord I humbly bathe each of your lotus feet"  
Offer water to deity's feet and then pour it into the throw away pot.  
4 Wash God's Hands  
"Dear Lord I humbly wash all of your lotus hands"  
Offer water to all of the deity's hands and then pour it into the throw away pot.  
5 Offer Water For Sipping  
"Dear Lord I offer you this water for sipping"  
Offer water to the deity's mouth and then pour it into the throw away pot.  
6 Offer Refreshment  
"Dear Lord I offer you this refreshing drink"  
Offer the mixture of yogurt, honey, ghee, and milk by placing it near the deity and motioning to it.  
7 Bathe God  
"Now I bathe you, beloved Lord, with this pure water"  
Pour water on deity or if this is not possible offer it before the deity and then pour into the throw away pot.  
8 Offer New Clothes  
"Dear Lord I now offer you new garments to wear"  
If the deity is the kind that has clothes now is the time to change to new clothes or otherwise just offer flower pedals or rice before the deity's feet.  
9 Offer Jewels and Other Decorations  
"Dear Lord I now offer you jewels and other decorations for your person"  
If you have decorations to offer to the deity now place them on or you can place a garland of flowers on the deity or offer flower pedals or rice before the feet of the deity.  
10 Offer Sandalwood  
"O Lord Sriman Narayana I anoint You with this divine and supremely pure sandalwood paste"  
Put paste on deity's third eye with the middle finger of the right hand.  
11 Offer Flowers  
"I now offer this auspicious flower for your enjoyment O Lord Sriman Narayana"  
Offer a flower or flowers before the feet of the deity or if you don't have this offer rice.  
12 Offer Incense  
Light the incense stick.  
"I now offer this fragrant incense for your pleasure, Lord Sriman Narayana"  
Offer incense with three circles around deity.  
13 Offer Lamp  
Light the oil lamp.  
"I now offer this flame for illumination, O Lord Sriman Narayana"  
Offer lamp or candle flame with three circles around deity.  
14 Offer Food  
"Now I offer you this pure tasty food for your enjoyment, O Lord Sriman Narayana"  
Circle a spoon of water over the food and sprinkle it with it.  
"Aum Sriman Narayana Svaha"  
Waft the food essence to the deity by waving right hand over in in the direction of the deity.  
"Aum Sriman Narayana Svaha"  
Waft the food essence to the deity.  
"Aum Sriman Narayana Svaha"  
Waft the food essence to the deity.  
"Please dear Lord Sriman Narayana accept this humble food offering"  
15 Offer Camphor Flame  
Light the camphor lamp  
"Dear Lord I offer you this light which shines upon your form, making it more visible to my eyes"  
Hold the burning lamp before the deity and slowly wave it before Him and look at how the light illuminates the deity's form (take darsham of the deity as the light is upon him).  
16 Bow Before God Offer Prayers  
Now bow down before the deity and offer any prayers and chant mantras, do japa (chant mantras on beads), and/or sing bhajans (devotional songs).  
The most simple mantra if you don't know any others is AUM. You can chant this several times and meditate for a short while.  
Closing  
"Now to the best of my ability I have performed this (morning, afternoon, evening, night) puja and worshiped you dear Lord Sriman Narayana. May it be enjoyed by You. Surrounded by Your presence, we place ourselves in your care, loving Sriman Narayana."  
"O beloved Lord Sriman Narayana, I really don't know the proper means of invoking You or communicating with You as You are. A full knowledge of priestly rites has not been imparted, so you must overlook and forgive any mistakes or omissions. I know little of mantras or pious conduct, and I am a stranger to bhakti. Nonetheless, You must forgive me and, whatsoever worship I have been able to do, accept it as exact and complete. You are my only refuge, my loving Sriman Narayana. With your blissful nature, Lord Sriman Narayana, I beseech you, protect those who pray. Aum shanti shanti shanti."  
Bow down and then clap hands three times after rising.

After the Vishnu Puja, some of the devotees sing bhajans or songs dedicated to Lord Vishnu. Sapna and her sisters usually start singing the bhajans and have others follow.

Darashan Do Ghanashyam

Darashan Do Ghanashyam Nath Mori, .N Pyasi Re  
Man Ki Jyoti Jagado, Ghat Ghat Basi Re

Murat Teri  
Phir Bhi Naa Dikhe Surat Teri  
Yug Bite Na Ai Milan Ki  
Puranamasi Re ...

Dvar Daya Ka Jab Tu Khole  
Sur Me.N Bole  
Dekhe .Da Chal Kar  
Kasi Re ...

Pani Pi Kar Pyas Bujhau.N  
Naino.N Ko Kaise Samajhau.N  
Michauli Ab  
Man Ke Basi Re ...

Ke Bal Dhan Ke  
Tum Rakh Vale Bhakt Jano.N Ke  
Tere Bhajan Me.N Sab Sukh Pau.N  
Mite Udasi Re ...

Nam Jape Par Tujhe Na Jane  
Unako Bhi Tu Apana Mane  
Terii Daya Ka Nahi.N Hai  
He Dukh Nashi Re ...

Aj Phaisala Tere Dvar Par  
Meri Jit Hai Teri Har Par  
Har Jit Hai Teri Mai.N To  
Charan Upasi Re ...

Dvar Kab Se Matavala  
Tum Se Har Tumhari  
Narasi Ki Ye Binati Sunalo  
Bhakt Vilasi Re ...

Laj Na Lut Jaye Prabhu Teri  
Nath Karo Na Daya Me.N Deri  
Tin Lok Chho.D Kar Ao  
Nivasi Re ...

Satyam Shivam Sundaram

Ishwar satya hai

Satya hi Shiv hai

Shiv hi sundar hai

Jaago uth kar dekho

Jeet jyot ujaagar hai

Satyam Shivam sundaram, satyam Shivam sundaram

Satyam Shivam sundaram, sundaram, aah, aah aah

Satyam Shivam sundaram, satyam Shivam sundaram

(Ishwar satya hai)

Sundaram

(Satya hi Shiv hai)

Sundaram

(Shiv hi sundar hai)

Aah aah aah aah

(Satyam Shivam sundaram)

Satyam Shivam sundaram, satyam Shivam sundaram

Raam avadh mein

Raam avadh mein, kaashi mein Shiv kanhaa vrindaavan mein

Dayaa karo Prabhu, dekho inko - 2

Har ghar ke aangan mein

Radha Mohan sharanam

Satyam Shivam sundaram, aah

Satyam Shivam sundaram

Aah aah, aah aah aah aah, aah aah aah, oh oh oh, aah aah aah

Ek soorya hai

Ek soorya hai, ek gagan hai, ek hi dharti mata

Dayaa karo Prabhu, ek bane sab - 2

Sab ka ek se naata

Radha Mohan sharanam

Satyam Shivam sundaram, aah

(Satyam Shivam sundaram)

Ishwar satya hai

(Satyam Shivam sundaram)

Satya hi Shiv hai, Shiv hi sundar hai, aah aah

Satyam Shivam sundaram, aah satyam Shivam sundaram

(Satyam Shivam sundaram - 4)

Aah aah, aah aah, aah aah aah aah, aah, aah, aah aah aah

Oh oh oh oh, aah aah aah aah, oh oh oh oh, aah aah aah, oh oh oh oh

After singing the two bhajans for the Shiva and Vishnu pujas; Sapna does aarthi. While doing Aarthi, Sapna sings the aarthi song Om Jai Jagdish Hare.

OM JAI JAGDISH HARE

Om jai Jagdish hare  
Swami jai Jagdish hare  
Bhakt jano ke sankat  
Das jano ke sankat  
shan men door kare  
Om jai Jagdish hare

Jo dhyave phal pave  
Dukh bin se man ka  
Swami dukh bin se man ka  
Sukh sampati ghar ave  
Sukh sampati ghar ave  
Kasht mite tan ka  
Om jai Jagdish hare

Mat pita tum mere  
Sharan Paoon main kiski  
Swami sharan paoon main kiski  
Tum bin aur na dooja  
Prabhu bin aur na dooja  
As karoon main jiski  
Om jai Jagdish hare

Tum pooran Paramatam  
Tum Antaryami  
Swami tum Antaryãmi  
Pãr Brahm Parameshwar  
Pãr Brahm Parameshwar  
Tum sabke swãmi  
Om jai Jagdish hare

Tum karuñã ke sãgar  
Tum pãlan kartã  
Swãmi tum pãlan kartã  
Main moorakh khalakhãmi  
Main sevak tum swãmi  
Kripã karo Bhartã  
Om jai Jagdish hare

Tum ho ek agochar  
Sab ke prãñ pati  
Swãmi sab ke prãñ pati  
Kis vidhi miloon Gosãi  
Kis vidhi miloon Dayãlu  
Tum ko main kumati  
Om jai Jagdish hare

Deen bandhu dukh harta  
Thãkur tum mere  
Swãmi Thãkur tum mere  
Apne hãth uthao  
Apni sharañi lagão  
Dwãr paðã hoon tere  
Om jai Jagdish hare

Vishay vikãr mitãvo  
Pãp haro Devã  
Swãmi pãp haro Devã  
Shradhã bhakti baðhão  
Shradhã bhakti baðhão  
Santan ki sevã  
Om jai Jagdish hare

Om jai Jagdish hare  
Swãmi jai Jagdish hare  
Bhakt jano ke sankat  
Dãs jano ke sankat  
Shañ men door kare  
Om jai Jagdish hare


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 6: Wedding of Preethi Victoria Patil and Lachlan Alaistair Macmillian

Preethi Victoria Patil

Weds

Lachlan Alaistair Macmillian

**A Scottish Wedding Blessing**

Gaelic Translation

Mi\le fa\ilte dhuit le d'bhre/id, Fad do re/ gun robh thu sla\n. Mo/ran la\ithean dhuit is si\th, Le d'mhaitheas is le d'ni\ bhi fa\s.

English Translation

A thousand welcomes to you with your marriage. May you be healthy all your days. May you be blessed with long life and peace, may you grow old with goodness, and with riches.

**The Open House - "Show of Presents"**

Before Preethi is married to Lachlan, Sapna holds an open house for a traditional "show of presents." Similar to a bridal shower, invitations are sent to the women among those who gave wedding gifts to the couple. The wedding gifts are unwrapped and set out with the card of the gift giver. The occasion is an opportunity for Preethi to get acquainted with the wedding party members and guests before the wedding. After the show of presents, Preethi is dressed in long trains made of old curtains or other household materials. She is given a baby doll, a plastic potty with salt in the bottom, and other small items to carry. Her friends and guests escort her through her town, singing and banging pots and pans, heralding Preethi's upcoming nuptials. To gather luck, Preethi exchanges kisses for money, which is dropped into the potty.

**The Stag Night**

Lachlan gets taken out for a _stag night_ which is the equivalent to the bride's _taking out._ Although stemming more from a British tradition than a Scottish one, Lachlan is dressed up and taken around town for his stag night by his male companions. Lachlan and his friends find a bar or party place to celebrate by drinking to excess. They may indulge in a great deal of (for the most part) harmless practical joking, of which Lachlan is the main target. When the wild night winds down, Lachlan is left in the street in front of his home partially or totally stripped of his clothes, and in some occasions tied up.

**The Silver Sixpence**

Preethi is given a Silver Sixpence to place in her shoe the morning of her wedding. this is given as a token of good luck!

**The Wedding Procession**

The following day the bridal party of Preethi's family made their way to the church, flower petals being thrown in front of Preethi. The first person they encountered was called the first foot and would be given a coin and a drink of whisky by Preethi. He would then have to accompany the bridal party for one mile before being allowed to continue on his way.

**The Church**

Just outside the church Preethi's family and friends would be met by the clergyman and make their wedding vows. Then a mass was held in the church, during which the clergyman blessed food brought by the guests. It was traditional for the clergyman, however shy, to kiss Preethi.

**The Pipes**

It would not be a Scottish wedding without the bride entering the venue and the Bride and Groom departing to the sound of the bagpipes. Most professional pipers know the routines of the ceremony and will know what to play and when to play it! Also, they are most always positioned outside of the venue to protect the ears of your guests.

**Hand Fasting**

In a modern ceremony, a hand fasting is incorporated into many wedding ceremonies in a way to honor their Celtic heritage. Lachlan and Preethi's hands are bound together in a cord or a tartan cloth during their vows. This is to show that from that point forward, they are no longer two, but are one!

**Pinning of the Tartan**

Following the proclamation of husband and wife this additional ceremony takes place,"The pinning of the tartan". This ceremony is customized to each family depending on whether the bride or the groom is being accepted into the clan. Preethi is marrying into the Macmillian clan, Catrìona Macmillian presents Preethi with the Macmillian clan's tartan in the form of a rosette pin or sash which is fastened with the clan badge. Often this presentation is pinned or dressed to the bride as acceptance into the grooms clan.

**Presentation of the Family Sword**

This is a beautiful tradition where Lachlan presents Preethi with the Macmillian family sword that will be given to their first born son

**Traditional Scottish Wedding Cake**

The traditional Scottish wedding cake consists of two tiers of brandy-flavored fruitcake. The cake was baked at the time of Lachlan and Preethi's engagement. Only one tier is eaten at the wedding celebration, while the other is saved to celebrate the birth of the Preethi and Lachlan's first born.

**The First, Second and Last Dance**

Preethi and Lachlan lead off the dancing with a traditional reel, and Preethi's second dance is reserved for the person of the highest rank among the guests which happens to be her stepfather Lucius Malfoy, the King Consort. The Sword Dance is usually performed at a traditional wedding in Scotland, which is similar to an Irish jig or a Highland fling. The guests gather in a circle before leaving the reception site and sing "Auld Lang Syne".

**The Shaim Spring**

It was the privilege of Preethi's to choose the music for the 'Shaim Spring', which she danced with Desiree Malfoy, Sorcha Macmillian, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Penelope Clearwater, and Ewan MacGregor.

**The Walk Home**

The entire entourage escorts Lachlan and Preethi to their new home. Before Preethi enters her new home, an oatcake or bannock is broken above her head and a piece of the cake is passed around to everyone. Then Preethi is carried over the threshold by Lachlan. The Minister's blessing over the newlyweds, their home, and their marriage bed culminates the ceremony.

**Druid Ceremony for Lachlan and Preethi**

Catrìona and Braden smiled on as Preethi and Lachlan faced one another. Braden almost choked when he saw Lachlan place his hand over Preethi's heart and the Preethi do the same to Lachlan. The words that Lachlan spoke next, caused him and Catrìona to hold hands even tighter, and everyone else gathered in the Great Hall, felt the power of the words wash over them. Lucius and Sapna smiled on as Preethi and Lachlan faced one another. Lucius almost choked when he saw Lachlan place his hand over Preethi's heart and the Preethi do the same to Lachlan. The words that Preethi spoke next, caused him and Sapna to hold hands even tighter, and everyone else gathered in the Great Hall, felt the power of the words wash over them.

"If aught must be lost, 'twill be my honor for yours. If one must be foresaken, 'twill be my soul for yours. Should death come anon, 'twill be my life for yours. I am Given," Preethi says tearfully.

"If aught must be lost, 'twill be my honor for yours. If one must be foresaken, 'twill be my soul for yours. Should death come anon, 'twill be my life for yours. I am Given," Lachlan repeated as a lone tear slid down his cheek.

"It is with tremendous pleasure that I pronounce you husband and wife. Lachlan, you may now kiss your bride," Albus smiled.

Lachlan pulled Preethi into his arms and kissed her. Everyone rose to their feet and began clapping and cheering for the happy couple.

After their Scottish wedding, the newlyweds went to live in their new estate South Wraxall Manor which is a historic manor that is 252 acres. It cost 50 million Euros which is 88.5 million in dollars. Their new mansion is located on Mayfair Street in London. The grand entrance to the 28,000-square-foot house has a double staircase and a glass elevator. There is also an indoor leisure complex that has a swimming pool with a glass bridge, sauna and not surprisingly a Turkish bath that seats 20. The Queen Anne-style house has 25 bedrooms and 12 bathrooms and is set within 5.5 acres, which includes three gatehouses and a number of gardens. It was designed by the renowned Victorian architect Norman Shaw in 1875, and it continues to have commanding views over the River Thames towards Battersea Park from its second floor ballroom. 11 staff bedrooms, a dining room that seats 20, private terraces, air conditioning, a second-floor penthouse, and state-of-the-art security and hi-fi systems. Do not forget the cinema and parking for five cars. It also has an Orangery in the back garden, where there is also a croquet lawn and a coach house with two-bedroom suites. But it's not lacking in modern amenities: Jacuzzi, steam room, gym, floodlit tennis court, and billiards room. An underground tunnel connects the house to the three-vehicle garage, and outside there is a Japanese-inspired garden with a waterfall. Two 50-foot long ballrooms, a catering kitchen fitted out for banquets, a cherry wood-paneled library and gentleman's study. It is described as a "palatial residence for Europe's royalty and nobility." A newly restored Mayfair mansion, right in the heart of central London, comes with a sense of grandeur--check out the double-height, galleried reception room with chandelier.

Preethi and Lachlan wrestled on the bed for a moment, both trying to gain the upper hand. In the end, Lachlan came out on top. He pinned her down and stared into her green eyes.

"I love you Preethi,"

"And I love you Lachlan,"

Their lips met in a fiery kiss. It had been months since they had made love. Preethi wrapped her arms around Lachlan's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Mmm," he moaned as she ran her finger tips down his spine.

Using her weight, Preethi rolled them over so that she was on top. The weeks and months of sexual frustration came to a steaming collision as Preethi eagerly slid herself down on Lachlan's hard cock.

"Oh god!"

"Sweet Merlin!"

Slowly, Preethi began to ride him, taking him deeper and deeper with each down stroke. Lachlan moaned as he took hold of her hips and released control over to Preethi. As she began moving faster, his hands slid up her body to take hold of her breasts.

"Preethi, you feel so good," Lachlan groaned.

"So do you Lachlan. Oh god, fuck me Lachlan. Please," Preethi begged.

Without pulling out of her, Lachlan rolled Preethi on her back and began to pound into her. He knew what she wanted. Her cries, moans and sighs of pleasure were like sweet music to his ears. He laid fierce kisses against her neck as he drove into her with unrelenting passion.

"Yes! Oh god Lachlan! More!" she cried.

"On your knees. Now." he ordered.

He pulled out only long enough for her to move into the new position. Once on her knees, he slammed into he with renewed vigor. Screaming in rapture, Preethi thrust back against him, taking him even deeper than before.

"I can't...oh god yes...take much more," she panted as he used her hair as reins.

"Me either. Hang on baby. Oh yeah..." he growled as pounded his cock in and out of her.

Their movements became even faster, both wanting to come as one. Pulling her head back, their lips met as both of their bodies began seizing up in release. Preethi screamed into the kiss as she felt Lachlan exploding into her and her own vagina walls, releasing her juices around him.

"PREETHI! OHHHHHHH!"

"LACHLAN! SWEET MERLIN! YESSSSSSSSSSSS!"

They collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of arms, legs, and flesh. Gasping hard and kissing tenderly. Lachlan managed to move so he was no longer crushing her beneath him. A few moments later, Preethi laid her head against his chest.

"That was great," she sighed.

"Yes it was. Preethi."

Three days after their Scottish Wedding Ceremony, Lachlan and Preethi get ready for their Hindu Wedding Ceremony.

**Sagai Ceremony**

An astrologer will normally calculate the best date and time for the sagai - the first of many religious ceremonies in a Hindu marriage. This is considered the formal engagement ceremony. Lachlan and Preethi exchange rings. During a sagai, Preethi's eldest brother, Viktor Krum, or father, Lucius, place a tilak (a red mark) on Lachlan's forehead, and present him with a coconut, a gold ring or coin, and some other ornaments, depending on the financial status of Preethi's family. Gifts for other members of Lachlan's family may also be presented. Lachlan's family then presents Preethi's family with gifts. These include garments, jewellery, and cosmetics. They must include mehandi (henna), glass bangles, hair oil, and a comb

**Tilak Ceremony**

Generally, the male members of Lachlan's family like Ernie, Niall, or Braden put Tilak on Lachlan's forehead by using Kumkum (the paste of red vermillion). Tilak Ceremony is organized in the groom's residence or in temples. After the Tilak ceremony, Lucius offers gifts to Lachlan and to the other members of Lachlan's family. Clothes, fruits, sweets and many other gifts are offered during this celebration. Braden offers coconut, sugar, rice, jewelry, clothes and henna to Preethi's family members. Usually, the relatives of Lachlan's family carry all the things to Preethi's house.

**Mehendi Ceremony**

The Mehendi Ceremony is an important ritual and usually takes place one or two days before the actual wedding. The mehendi is the traditional Hindu color of auspiciousness, joy and celebration. But more than that it is the bridal herb par excellence. It evokes a world of beauty, leisure and sensuous womanhood. It exudes tenderness, softness and a mystery as mysterious as the heart of a woman. The reddish brown color of Mehendi - which stands for the prosperity that a bride is expected to bring to her new family - is considered most auspicious for all wedding-related ceremonies. Desiree Malfoy, Sorcha Macmillian, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Penelope Clearwater, Màiri Macmillian danced the songs Mehendi Hai Rachne Wali from the Hindi movie Zubaida.

**Sangeet Ceremony**

The female members of Lachlan and Preethi's sides sing and dance to rejoice the occasion. Sangeet Ceremonies forms an integral part of the Indian wedding Ceremonies. Basically Sangeet Ceremonies are usually held after The Mehendi Ceremony. The women folk of the household gather around Preethi. This is followed by fun, frolic, dance and traditional weeding songs. The theme of these Sangeet Ceremonies revolve between the bride and groom- their love life, how they fell in love, how they met, and likewise. The dances are well choreographed and practiced. Desiree Malfoy, Sorcha Macmillian, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Penelope Clearwater, Màiri Macmillian danced the songs Sayna Sayna from the Hindi movie BluffMaster and Sajna Ve Sajna from the movie Chameli. Sonia Malfoy, Lucien Malfoy, Jessica Malfoy, and Adam Malfoy danced Didi Tera Dewarr from the Hindi movie Hum Aapke Hain Koun. Desiree Malfoy, Sorcha Macmillian, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Penelope Clearwater, Màiri Macmillian, Sonia Malfoy, Jessica Malfoy, Viktor Krum Fabien Prewitt Jr, Draco Malfoy, Ernie Macmillian, Niall Macmillian, Lucien Malfoy Adam Malfoy and Ewan MacGregor danced Koi Jane Koi Na Jane from the Hindi movie Aur Pyar Ho Gaya and Saajan Ke Ghar from the Hindi movie Lajja.

**Haldi Ceremony**

During this time, Lachlan and Preethi will also be anointed with haldi - a specially prepared paste. Traditionally, this ceremony of haldi is followed in each and every marriage ceremony, so that Preethi can have sparkling skin on the bright day of marriage. Moreover, it is a very interesting as well as fun filled ceremony where everybody actively takes equal part. This ceremony is celebrated individually in houses of Preethi and Lachlan. Mainly female relatives or friends take part in this ceremony. The ritual of haldi is intended to sheer Lachlan of nervousness and as a good sign of fortune and prosperity.

Indian Wedding Ceremony for Lachlan and Preethi

Hindu Priest: Vasudev Mehta

Bride's Parents

Sapna Potter Prewitt and Lucius Malfoy

Groom's Parents

Catrìona and Braden Macmillian

Bride's Brothers and Sisters

Viktor Krum, Penelope Prewitt, Fabian Prewitt Jr, Draco Malfoy,

Desiree Malfoy, Adam Malfoy, Jessica Malfoy, Lucien Malfoy,

and Sonia Malfoy.

Groom's Brothers and Sisters

Màiri Macmillian, Ernie Macmillian, Sorcha Macmillian, and Niall Macmillian.

Maternal Uncle of the Bride

Severus Snape

Ring Bearers

Lucien Malfoy Adam Malfoy

Flower Girls

Sonia Malfoy Jessica Malfoy

Groomsmen

Viktor Krum Fabien Prewitt Jr Draco Malfoy Ernie Macmillian Niall Macmillian

Bridesmaids

Desiree Malfoy Sorcha Macmillian Parvati Patil Mairi Macmillian Padma Patil

Maid of Honor

Penelope Clearwater

Matron of Honor

Fiona MacGregor

Best Man

Ewan MacGregor

**Introduction**

The Hindu marriage ceremony is a highly auspicious occasion in Indian culture, conducted according to the 6,000 year-old Vedic Hindu tenets. According to the Vedas, the canonical Hindu scriptures, the Hindu wedding ceremony is one of the sixteen samskaras (sacrements). A Hindu ceremony consists of prayers, invocations, and vows. The Priest recites holy mantras in Sanskrit, the most ancient of Indo-European languages.

A Hindu Wedding is more of a community gathering or party than a quiet, serious event. The ceremony is a rite enabling two individuals to start their journey in life together, whereby their souls are brought into union spiritually, mentally, and physically in the sacred bond of matrimony. The wedding takes place under the Kalyana Mandapam, or wedding pavilion, which is adorned with flowers and decorations. The ceremony lays emphasis on three essential values: happiness, harmony, and growth. According to Hindu culture, marriage is a sacred spiritual partnership between two souls, who together shall lead a dutiful, virtuous, and noble life.

Traditional Nadaswaram music (Indian wind instrument) plays in the background as the ceremony takes place. For every stage of the ceremony the priest will use the following items:

Fresh flowers to signify the bounty of nature.

Coconut, a complete fruit containing food and water, signifying fertility.

Rice and grains to signify wealth, prosperity, happiness, and well being.

Ghee (purified butter) to feed the sacred fire, it is pure and gives energy.

Kumkum (red powder used for marking the forehead) a sign of good luck.

**Barat **– **The Arrival of the Groom**

Relatives and friends join Lachlan by singing and dancing along the way to the wedding site, indicating the occurrence of an auspicious occasion.

**Jai Mala & Pokhavum Greeting Ceremony**

Preethi and Lachlan exchange garlands. This expresses the desire of the couple to marry each other. Lachlan's friends and family are formally greeted and welcomed at the entrance by Preethi's family and relatives. Preethi's mother Sapna, welcomes Lachlan. He is made aware of the hard work, and the world of bitter sweet experiences symbolized by curd, honey, ghee (clarified butter), and cotton seeds which are placed in an earthen pot representing the world. If Lachlan's ready to make the commitment and to deal with this type of world, he is asked to break the earthen pot and enter.

**Gauri Puja**

Preethi offers prayers to the goddess Gauri seeking the blessings of prosperity and a long and happy married life. This puja also includes Raksha Bandhanam for the protection of the Preethi.

**Vighneswara (Ganesha) Puja**

Vigneshwara is the remover of obstacles. Vigneshwara is worshipped first before the commencement of wedding rites. Lachlan prays to Lord Vigneshwara to bless him with wisdom and knowledge and to enable him to overcome all obstacles.

**Kashi Yatra**

For a higher spiritual purpose Lachlan is given a final opportunity to leave before the bride enters. He is asked if he would like to abandon worldly life and lead the life of an ascetic. Lucius requests Lachlan not to leave, but to stay and marry Preethi.

**Madhuparka –Parents receive the Groom**

Preethi's father, Lucius, gives Lachlan a chair to sit on, water for washing his hands and feet, and honey-water mixture for sipping. Lucius and Sapna wash Lachlan's feet. Preethi's parents than honor Lachlan with kumkum (red sacred powder), rice and flowers. Joote -in order to step into the _mandap__,_ Lachlan has to remove his shoes as a sign of respect. When he does so, Preethi's sisters will try to steal his shoes and hold them for ransom. Lachlan's brothers are supposed to try to protect the shoes from getting stolen in the first place. After the ceremony, Lachlan will have to pay off the girls with gifts of money and jewelery in order to get his shoes back. The whole thing is lots of fun and entertaining.

**Kanya Agamana –Arrival of the Bride**

An antarpat, a veil of white cloth, is held in front of Lachlan to prevent him from seeing Preethi. This signifies their separate identities prior to the union. Preethi is escorted to the mandap (wedding canopy) by her maternal uncle, Severus Snape. During Preethi's entrance auspicious music is played (usually nada-svaram).

**Sumuhoortham**

At the astrologically determined moment Preethi and Lachlan place a ball of ground cumin seeds and brown sugar on each other's head. The slightly bitter cumin and the sweet sugar when ground together turn into an inseparable mixture indicating that Preethi and Lachlan are to be inseparable through life's bitter and sweet times. The screen between them is removed signifying that the two separate individuals are united in marriage.

**Raksha Bandhan**

Raksha literally means protection. As the bride and groom embark upon the second stage of life's journey, Grahasta, that of the householder's, protective bands are tied on their wrists.

**Kanya Daan –Giving away of the Bride**

Preethi and Lachlan are united by the symbolic action of tying the matrimonial knot by a member of the family or by the Brahmin (The Priest). Lucius will ask Lachlan to treat Preethi as an equal partner throughout their lives. Preethi's parents then give her away to Lachlan through a symbolic gesture of holy water flowing from their hands to Preethi's hands into Lachlan's hands. A varmala, a ritualistic hand woven cotton thread, is placed around the neck of Preethi and Lachlan by her parents. This symbolizes unity and protection from evil.

**Hasta Melap –Joining of the Hands**

While the priest chants holy verses, Preethi's right hand is placed on Lachlan's right hand by her parents. According to Hindu tradition, when a man takes a woman's hand, he makes a life long commitment to her.

**Gannath Bandhan**

Preethi and Lachlan are joined together with a white piece of cloth. One end is tied to Preethi's sari and the other is placed on Lachlan's right shoulder, thus signifying a holy unification between Preethi and Lachlan.

**Mangal Fera –Circling the holy Fire**

Preethi and Lachlan walk around the holy fire four times representing Dharma (religion), Artha (wealth), Kama (love and family), and Moksha (salvation). Each walk is started by Preethi's brothers who fill their palms with rice as a symbol of good wishes and love. Lachlan leads the first three paths (Pradakshina) and Preethi leads the fourth and most important path. During the fourth circle, Preethi and Lachlan race to sit down, and the one who sits first is said to be the ruler of the household.

**Maangalya Aasirvaadam**

The Mangalasuthram (the auspicious thread symbolizing the bond of marriage) is passed around to the guests for them to bless it by Severus Snape.

**Maangalya Dharanam / Sindoor Dhan**

Lachlan ties the mangalasuthram around Preethi's neck. The 3 knots signify the three thrimoorthis: Lord Brahma (the creator), Lord Vishnu (the preserver), and Lord Shiva (the destroyer). Preethi and Lachlan exchange their wedding rings. Lachlan then applies sindoor, a special red powder in the parted portion of Preethi's hair. This symbolizes that they are now married.

**Talambraalu**

Preethi and Lachlan shower turmeric colored rice on each other desiring happiness, joy, and contentment.

**Saptapadi –Seven Vows**

Preethi and Lachlan exchange vows by walking together on piles of rice and betal nut (sopari). These vows signify the guiding principles of married life.

**Arundathi Darshanam**

The priest takes the couple outside to show them the star of Arundathi, the role model for women, and the couple seeks her blessings.

**Akhand Sobhaghyavati**

Married women from both sides of the family come together to whisper advice to the bride's ear and wish Preethi and Lachlan a long and happy married life together.

**Mangala Harathi**

The ceremony concludes with harathi (camphor light). The mangala harathi signifies the successful completion of the ceremony and wishes the couple harmony and prosperity.

**Aashiwaad**

The newlyweds pay their respects to God. At the same time, their parents, grandparents, and elders in the family shower their blessings on Preethi and Lachlan for health, strength, wisdom, prosperity, and longevity.

**Vidai**

Preethi now leaves her parent's home to build a new life with Lachlan. She leaves with tears of joy and sorrow.

**Reception**

A Wedding Reception Ceremony is one of the substantial Post-wedding rituals in India. It is nothing but a party held after the marriage ceremony is completed, in order to introduce the bride to the relatives and friends. Sapna Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Viktor Krum, Elizaveta Oksana Romanov Krum, Penelope Prewitt Clearwater, Aleksander Nikolai Romanov, Draco Malfoy, Desiree Malfoy, Adam Malfoy, Jessica Malfoy, Lucien Malfoy, Sonia Malfoy, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Shreya Patil, Sagar Patil, Sajan Patil, Sorcha Macmillian, Màiri Macmillian, Ernie Macmillian Niall Macmillian Ewan MacGregor, Braden Macmillian, Catrìona Macmillian all danced Maahi Ve from the movie Kal Ho No Ho with the newlyweds.

After their Indian Wedding, Lachlan and Preethi decided to go on their Honeymoon. They chose to go to a Caribbean Sandals Resort. They chose Sandals Royal Bahamian Resort & Spa. The average price per room per night at the Sandals Royal Bahamian Resort and Spa is $828. The day that Lachlan and Preethi checked into their Honeymoon Suite they found champagne and chocolate covered strawberries waiting for them in their suite of rooms. With 12 resorts in the Caribbean, Sandals has become a trend with honeymoon vacations. Couples love Sandals for many reasons. Once you arrive, you are taken care of and don't need to worry about much. Money doesn't exist, so you can relax and get whatever you want, whenever you want it. They do offer much more than most all-inclusive resorts, as far as activities and entertainment are concerned. The resort Amenities include a fitness center, health club, or spa, outdoor pool, restaurant, tennis courts, sailing, canoes, Disco/Night club, Laundry facilities, Scuba diving, Water-skiing, Kayaks, Sauna, Snorkeling, Windsurfing, Massage, Business center, Dive center/shop, Fishing, 24-hr. Room service, Dry cleaning, Currency exchange, Live entertainment, Shopping, Bar, Hot Tub/Jacuzzi, Internet services, Sunfish sailboats, Aerobics, Car rental, Game room, Basketball Court, Volleyball Court, Salon, Meals included, Concierge, Theater, Casino, and Squash court. The in-room amenities include Air conditioning, Coffee/Tea maker, Dataport, Hair dryer, Iron/ironing board, Whirlpool Bath, Safe, Television, Nonsmoking rooms, Refrigerator, Ceiling fan, Radio, Minibar, CD player, Bathrobes, towels, bath gels, bath soap, and shampoo.

He leaned down and kissed her. Preethi moaned. Causing a fresh gush of wetness to flood through her. Lachlan positioned himself over her, the tip of his cock at her entrance. Their eyes locked. Preethi just nodded. In one thrust, he was buried to the hilt inside her. Slowly, he began thrusting in and out of her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. She leaned her head up and began to kiss, suck, nip and lick along his neck and shoulders, causing shivers to ripple through him.

"God woman. You're driving me crazy." He whispered.

"Good." She giggled.

He began thrusting harder and faster. Preethi easily matched his pace. Lachlan rolled them over so that she was now on top. Without missing a beat, Preethi continued to move.

"That's it Preethi. Ohhhhh. So good." He sighed.

"You're so deep Lachlan. It feels so good." She moaned.

They began moving harder and faster. Both reaching their peak.

"Make me come Lachlan. Please." She begged.

He rolled them over and began pounding into her. Preethi's cries of ecstasy ringing in his ears.

"Lachlan! Yes!" She cried as her body locked up around him.

"Preethi! Oh god yes!" He roared as his seed spilled deep into her womb.

They fell to the bed holding each other as they came down from their sexual high. Slowly, he withdrew from her. She waved her hand and the sheets and their bodies were clean. He pulled her against him and held her tight.

"I love you Preethi." He said.

"I love you too Lachlan." She replied.

He kissed her temple. Slowly the couple drifted off to sleep. Both feeling at peace in each other's arms.

Chapter 7: Potter Family Secrets

Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

You were once  
my one companion . . .  
you were all  
that mattered . . .  
You were once  
a friend and father -  
then my world  
was shattered . . .

Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were  
somehow near . . .  
Sometimes it seemed  
if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would  
be here . . .

Wishing I could  
hear your voice again . . .  
knowing that I  
never would . . .  
Dreaming of you  
won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed  
I could . . .

Passing bells  
and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you,  
the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle . . .

Too many years  
fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past  
just die . . .?

Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
knowing we must  
say goodbye . . .  
Try to forgive . . .  
teach me to live . . .  
give me the strength  
to try . . .

No more memories,  
no more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across  
the wasted years . . .  
Help me say  
goodbye.

A Marauder's Death

A Marauder's Death calls  
Us together  
To celebrate a life lived  
As brother, uncle, friend  
Lived well  
Though you left us Padfoot  
Far too soon Uncle Sirius  
You touched and shaped each one of us  
With love

Candles lit the walls of the once esteemed house of Black. It had finally happened the day he had been dreading. Ever since the day Sirius had been killed he had never gotten a chance to say good bye, it still haunted his memory from day in and out. He really didn't want to come, but he knew it was his duty. Sirius was his only living relative and now he was truly alone, or so that was what he thought as he sat alone in another room. He couldn't bear to say anything to anyone around. It was too depressing for him. He grieved alone and shunned everyone else except Remus and Tonks away. As far as he was concerned he was alone again and alone he would stay. He tried not to cry, not to show off any sign of emotion that he was upset, but as the minutes went by it grew harder and harder not to stray away from his mask of being strong. As he hid behind it a tear slipped from his eye and fell onto his hand. He wiped it away after moving his glasses and placed his glasses down. No one seemed to know where Harry had gone off too, but they figured he would be the most upset over his death and he probably was. There was nothing to console him this time.

That was until she entered the building.

Everyone seemed to be else ware in another room talking softly and grieving for Sirius, but the woman seemed calm and motivated. She wore a veil over her face. Only her hazel colored eyes showed. Her clothing was unique and certainly not dressed for a lamented time such as this. She wore blue robes with pink clothing underneath it. The robes were accented in gold and trimmed with delicate embroidery of the finest and most beautiful fashion. It was almost in an Indian-Chinese fashion the way that the dress was embroidered. Her long hair was hardly seen with it being covered from the veil. She looked up at the clock. She only had five hours before she was to go back to Malfoy Manor. She nodded to herself knowing this day would have come sooner or later and she was glad it came soon. She could no longer keep the secret for she could no longer be this way anymore and have to hide beneath the veil that she wore on her face. She slowly started moving up the stairs to where Severus had said that Harry was at knowing that he would not be joining the other mourners. She slowly made her way down the halls avoiding any traps or surprises that may have been hidden in the old walls when she came across Harry.

It brought a frown to her face, a rather sad expression to see him like that. He looked as though he had been crying the whole day from what it sounded like. She took a few silent steps in before Harry sat up. "Don't come any further please, I said that I wanted to be alone." she froze, not sure of what to say to disarm him. She sighed. "Harry, I need to talk to you." She said in a soft and musical British accent. He turned around, not recognizing who the voice was. "Who are you?" he asked. She shook her head. "Oh Harry, it's been long, too long since we have seen each other and I do apologize it's been my own fault." She removed her veil to expose her long black curls. Harry looked up to gaze at her. "Who…?" she shook her head. "It's a long story, Harry but I can't hold it in anymore. It's been a secret for the longest time. Harry I am your aunt." She said. Harry shook his head. "You…you can't be." He said. She smiled. "And why not? You don't even know who I am. My name is Sapna Jessica Aishwarya Celestina Potter." She replied with delicate hazel eyes in concern. Harry nodded slowly and said, "You can't be my aunt." She shook her head. "Harry I am your aunt and Albus is your great grandfather." She walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I know that you're confused, Harry; but I want you to know that you're not alone. You still have friends and family still here with you. Please don't alienate yourself in this time because we are all here for you." "Remember Harry that you are not the only one who misses Sirius because we all miss him and loved him." She said with a growing smile. Harry thought for a moment and nodded slowly. Harry said, "If you don't mind I would like some more time to myself. I need to think about all of this, Aunt Sapna." She nodded and cried while hugging him. "I understand that Harry. It is a lot to take in when you though that you were all alone after Siri's death." She spoke patting his back before exiting the room. She placed her back against the door and looked at the veil in her hand. She was glad to have finally gotten that off of her chest. It had been a secret that she wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to keep it. She now knew that he knew and perhaps in time they would be able to be there for each other and she would be able to support him as an aunt should.

My Heart Will Go On

Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

There is some love that will not  
go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Missing You

We miss your woof of a bark

Your eternal vigor

Your valiant bravado

We miss your incessant plotting

Although we weep not for long

since you are someplace that you fit in

with James fantasizing

that once again

the Loyal Marauders will jaunt once more.

Chapter 8: Harry's secret family

Sapna slowly started moving down the stairs to where Severus and other Order members were sitting. When Severus sees her he gives her a big hug and says, "How is my darling sister doing today?" She says, "I am doing fine because I finally told our nephew that I am his aunt." He said that he needed some time to get used to the news that he is not alone in this world. "Sev, I really miss Siri, Lily, and James." "I know Sapna, I miss them too and I hate making our nephew think that I hated them when James is our brother." Little did they know that when they were talking about this their nephew had come down the stairs and heard every word that they said, "WHAT THE H***, HOW IS SEVERUS SNAPE MY UNCLE?" "I'm sorry but Severus is your uncle and I'll tell you how if you please sit down with us right now." "Okay, Aunt Sapna I'm ready to hear the story but I am hungry so can we please eat something?" "Yes, Harry we can eat something, in fact, I'm glad that you asked because I am starving too and I'm pregnant." Sapna asked, "Pinky, can you please get some lunch for us three?" Pinky said "Yes, Mistress Sapna." Harry asked, "Aunt Sapna, did you say that you are pregnant?" "Yes, Harry I'm pregnant but first lets eat and I'll tell the story." Pinky then appeared with their lunch: Roast beef sandwiches with horseradish sauce. After they finished eating, they sat down in the parlor of Grimmauld Place and Sapna told the story:

"Once upon a time there was a handsome wizard named Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore who married an Indian princess named Sapna Damini Patil-Prince. They had four children: two boys and two girls. Their eldest daughter was named Eileen Sapna Prince Dumbledore Snape Potter and eldest son was named Anthony Prashant Dumbledore. Their youngest two children were named Deepti Whitney Dumbledore Mckinnon and Shaan Bastien Dumbledore. Eileen and her Hogwarts sweetheart Charlus Potter decided to get handfasted for a year. Eileen gave birth to her eldest children Sapna Jessica Aishwarya Celestine Potter and Sofia Jahnavi Alexandra Chandana Potter on December 24th, 1954. Eileen Sapna Prince Dumbledore met and married a Muggle man whose name was Tobias Snape. Within two years of their marriage, she had already given him two sons. His sons were Severus Tarun Snape and Evan Dev Snape. One year after Evan was born Tobias cheated on Eileen and his whore gave him three daughters. The three daughters were Jennifer Snape Flint, Maria Snape Zabani and Jackie Snape Wood. Tobias started getting drunk and violent so Eileen decided to go home to her parents for a while. She divorced her husband on the grounds of adultery and left. Eileen never knew about her ex-husbands three illegitimate daughters. She went to a house party at her best friend and cousin Jessica Dumbledore's estate where she met her soul mate Charlus Potter. Charlus had just lost his wife Dorea Black from cancer and he had a son named James Charlus Potter. Charlus and Dorea also had two daughters named Sapphire Dorea Potter and Pearl Violetta Potter. Charlus and Eileen had an affair while at the party and decided to get married. They find out they were pregnant the day after their wedding. Nine months later on December 24th, 1960 Shreya Ebony Aruna Celia Potter, Ethan Sameer Potter and Shriya Emerald Aditi Celeste Potter were born. Shriya married into the Indian Pureblood Shah family and Shreya married into the Indian Pureblood Patil family. Throughout her childhood her parents had many more kids together named Joshua Manan Potter, Deepa Jane Potter Greengrass, Diya Jade Potter Goyle, Malini Jenna Potter Crabbe, Jeanine Maya Potter Prewitt, and Jeffrey Mithun Potter. When I was 10, Eileen was found murdered by Tobias Snape and I raised my younger siblings. I also became the thread that kept James and Severus from fighting. When I was 11, I started school at Hogwarts and I was in Gryffindor my first two years. I was in Slytherin my second three years, and in Ravenclaw my last two years. During my years at Hogwarts, my father remarried for the third and last time. This time he married a Muggle woman who was a part of the British Royal family. Her name was Princess Marie Christine Anna Agnes Hedwig Ida von Reibnitz and it was her third marriage, too. She gave birth to Christina Jacqueline Potter Diggory, Alicia Ida Potter Davies, and Marie June Potter Krum. When I turned 14, both my father and my stepmother were killed by Tom Marvolo Riddle. I took care of all of my younger siblings and kept everyone in the family together." "I'm sorry but Harry can we take a break please." Sapna cries and runs away. "Uncle Severus, why did Aunt Sapna start crying?" Harry asks. Severus says, "I'm sorry, Harry but it's not my story to tell you." About ten minutes later, Sapna returns with Viktor Krum and a girl whose name was Preethi Victoria Patil. "Harry, Viktor and Preethi are here because the next part of this story is their birth." "A month after our parents were murdered, Tom Marvolo Riddle struck again but this time he didn't kill anyone he actually raped someone. He raped me and got me pregnant at the age of 14. I didn't believe in abortion so I decided to keep the babies and when they were born I named them Viktor Prashant Krum and Preethi Victoria Patil. I believed that I was going to raise Viktor all by myself but little did I know that I was going to fall in love with Fabian Prewitt. When I was 15, I married Fabian and we had a happy life until he died two years later. We had one daughter Penelope Prewitt Clearwater Romanov and one son Fabian Prewitt Jr. When I was 17, I got remarried and his name is Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. We have had six children together and I am now pregnant with our seventh child. Our children's names are Draco Raj Lucius Malfoy, Desiree Sofia Jahnavi Malfoy, Adam Gopal Scorpius Malfoy, Jessica Aditi Celia Malfoy, Lucian Chirag Darius Malfoy, and Sonia Damini Jade Malfoy. All six of our children are three groups of twins. Draco and Desiree are both your age but Desiree goes to Beauxbatons. Adam and Jessica are starting school this coming school year at Hogwarts and Salem School for Witches. Lucian and Sonia are four years old but are taking magic classes. I know that you believe that Lucius is a Death Eater but he is not loyal to nor ever has been loyal to Tom Marvolo Riddle." "Thanks for listening to my story about my life and our family, Harry." "I love you but I've got to go home and eat dinner with my family." "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon but Severus will stay with you." "Aunt Sapna, thanks for telling me this story. I know it was hard to tell me all about this tragedy. I love you and would like to get to know my family better. Goodbye and have a good night." "Harry, you're welcome and I would love to have you at Malfoy Manor for dinner or lunch one day. Goodbye and sweet dreams, my darling nephew."

You Raise Me Up

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up... To more than I can be.

Chapter 9: Tragedy and Love

Harry Potter was downstairs talking with his uncle Severus Snape when Severus's arm started burning. He could see that his uncle was rubbing his left arm and was in a lot of pain.

"I'am sorry Harry but I have to go now because Tom is calling me." Severus says.

"Take care of yourself, Uncle Severus." "I don't want to lose you when I've finally found you." Harry says after hugging his uncle goodbye.

Ron comes downstairs to hang out with Harry and they talk about what he found out earlier in the evening.

"So, Harry I heard that Aunt Sapna was here?" Ron asks.

"Yes, Ron she was here and she told me about my family." Harry says. "Ron, how is she your aunt?" Harry asks.

"Well, you know her first husband was Fabian Prewitt and he was one of my mom's older brothers." Ron says.

"Oh, that is so cool because that means that we are cousins." Harry says.

"Yes, it is cool but you know that I think of you as my sixth brother." Ron says.

"Thanks for always being there for me, Ron." "You are the best friend that I could have ever had." Harry says.

"Thanks, Harry." "I'll be back after getting some dessert."

A few minutes after Ron goes into the kitchen for dessert, Albus comes into Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and asks after Severus.

"Hello, Harry." Albus says.

"Hello, Great-Grandfather Albus." Harry says.

"So, Sapna finally told you." "That's really good." Albus says.

"Yes, Aunt Sapna told me about our family." Harry says.

"Did Severus come here?" Albus asks.

"Yes, Uncle Severus was here until ten minutes ago when he was summoned by Tom." Harry says.

While they're talking in the front parlor, they hear Nymphadora Tonks and Hestia Jones, bringing in someone who was crying. They walk out of the parlor and what they saw shocked them. Hermione Granger aka Hermione Lucinda Jane Dolohov was sobbing and she had blood all over her dress. Hestia Jones and Nymphadora Tonks were holding two newborn babies. The newborn babies were Hermione's baby siblings Lila Jane Dolohov and Alan Jack Dolohov. Hermione's parents were Lucinda Malfoy and Alexander Dolohov. They had just been killed by Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, and Rodolphus Lestrange. Hermione had been crucioed for one minute but was otherwise unhurt.

"Mia, what happened?" Harry and Ron ask.

"My parents were killed by Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix Black Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange." Hermione says while sobbing.

"We're so sorry, Mia." "Your parents were awesome and so kind." Harry and Ron say.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Miss Dolohov." "Lucinda and Alexander will be missed." Albus says.

"Mia, why did Albus call you Miss Dolohov?" Harry and Ron ask.

"Harry and Ron, my name is not Miss Granger because my parents were purebloods with the name of Dolohov." "Yes, my grandfather was the one that cursed me at the Department of Mysteries and his associates killed my parents tonight." Hermione says.

"Why did you never tell us who you really were, Mia?" Harry and Ron ask.

"I could not tell people who I really was because my parents were asked to be Death Eaters but turned Tom Riddle down." Hermione says.

"Hestia, have Sapna and Lucius been notified about the Dolohovs' tragic deaths?" Albus asks.

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor:

The Malfoy's had just finished having dinner together as a family when Lucius got a summons from Tom Riddle. Lucius kissed everyone goodnight and left to see what Tom wanted. After Lucius left, Sapna left Draco and Desiree in charge of the children while she was called by Hestia Jones. Hestia called Sapna for doing her duties as the Queen of the British Wizarding World. Sapna went and the Aurors came to pick up the Death Eaters. The Aurors gave the Death Eaters to the Queen. She had her soldiers interrogate them with Veritaserum. She first had three Death Eaters executed as traitors to the Wizarding World. The three Death Eaters who were executed by the Queen of the English Wizarding World for being traitors to the Wizarding World were Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Peter Pettigrew. After having these three Death Eaters executed, her Aurors brought four more Death Eaters who needed to be executed by Queen Sapna. The second batch of Death Eaters consisted of Nott, Travers, Avery, and Antonin Dolohov, Sr. She had her soldiers interrogate them with Veritaserum and after that had them executed as Traitors to the Wizarding World. After having these three Death Eaters executed, her Aurors brought four more Death Eaters who needed to be executed by Queen Sapna. The four Death Eaters were Delores Umridge, Cornelius Fudge, Madam Edgecombe, and Avery Senior. She had her soldiers interrogate them with Veritaserum and after that had them executed as Traitors to the Wizarding World. She then wrote a pardon for all crimes that were supposedly committed by Sirius Black. She took her pardon and all the confessions to the Ministry. The Ministry approved of everything she had done. She had all the Ministry employees checked for Dark Marks. She found some and had them executed for being traitors or she checked for Imperioused people who had Dark Marks. She took the Imperious Curse off of those people and had them go back to Tom as her spies. She told them that there were many Death Eaters who were loyal to her and she told them to go help them spy. All of the Imperioused Death Eaters went back to Tom except for Antonin Dolohov, Jr. Antonin was under shock that he had been Imperioused and forced to watch his parents die. After that she finally decided she had to go to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place and console her neice Mia. She took Antonin with her so he could console his sister and tell her that he was under the Imperious Curse.

Back at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place:

"Hestia, doesn't have to tell either of us about Lucinda and Alex's deaths." Sapna and Lucius walk into the house with Severus. Antonin Dolohov and Rabastan Lestrange came into the house with Severus.

Seeing Severus, Mia runs into his arms and kisses him on the lips.

"Mia, what happened?" Severus asked. "How did Lucinda and Alex die?"

"I had just fed the twins dinner of spaghetti and meatballs. After feeding the twins', I took them upstairs and tucked them in their cribs after singing lullabies to them." Mia says.

" I sang Aunt Sapna's favorite lullaby: So Ja Chanda." Mia says.

So Ja Chanda

So Ja Chanda, Raja So Ja

Chal Sapnon Mein Chal

Neend Ki Pariyaan Pahenke Aayi

Pairon Mein Paayal

Tujhko Apne Naram Paron Par Lekar Jaayengi

Sone Ka Ek Des Hai Jiski Sair Karaayengi

Dharti Se Kuch Door Kahin Saat Samandar Paar

Aakaashon Ke Beech Hai Sapnon Ka Sansaar

Voh Zameen Hai Pyaar Ki, Vahan Sirf Pyaar Hai

Mere Chaand Jaa Vahan Tera Intezaar Hai

So Ja Chanda, Raja So Ja

Chal Sapnon Mein Chal

Neend Ki Pariyaan Pahenke Aayi

Pairon Mein Paayal

Jin Pariyon Ke Husn Par Jannat Ho Qurbaan

Un Pariyon Ke Des Mein Hoga Tu Mehmaan

Hai Nayi Kahaaniyaan Jo Tujhe Sunaayengi

Tere Saath Naachengi, Tere Saath Gaayengi

So Ja Chanda, Raja So Ja

Chal Sapnon Mein Chal

Neend Ki Pariyaan Pahenke Aayi

Pairon Mein Paayal

Tujhko Apne Naram Paron Par Lekar Jaayengi

Sone Ka Ek Des Hai Jiski Sair Karaayengi

"Alexei washed the dishes so that Mom and Dad could relax. After Alexi washed the dishes, he went to his room upstairs so he could get ready for his sleepover at Sajan's house the next night. We had just sat down to watch TV when suddenly there were four Death Eaters in front of us. Before we could do anything mum, dad, and I were bound. Dad and I were forced to watch as they as they beat and raped mum." Mia says while crying.

"Then they did the same thing to dad. They then made me watch as the decapitated and gutted my parents. Then, for some reason they removed their masks. It was Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Peter Pettigrew. The fourth Death Eater was my brother Antonin but it seemed like he was under the Imperious Curse. Then Bellatrix Black Lestrange grabbed my hair and said, "You're precious Order and Harry Potter are next." Mia says being hugged by Sapna.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix Black Lestrange hissed venomously as she cast the Unforgivable at me. Then everything went black. I guess she knocked me out." Hermione explained as the tears fell from her eyes.

Ten minutes after the Malfoy's came to Headquarters, Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt were bringing a second batch of survivors of tonight's Death Eater attacks. The Death Eaters that killed Shreya and Sagar Patil were Travers, Avery, and Antonin Dolohov, Sr. These survivors were kids of Shreya Ebony Aruna Celia Potter Patil and Sagar Arnav Patil. They were Parvati Bianca Patil, Sajan Liam Patil, and Padma Kaya Patil. Parvati and Padma were Hogwarts students that were in the same year as the Golden Trio but Sajan Arya Patil was starting at Hogwarts this year. Sajan Liam Patil has revolutionary looks, macho body, dimples, and a nice character. He has black hair, is 5' 1"tall, sea-green eyes. They had an adopted sister who was actually their aunt Sapna's daughter Preethi Victoria Patil.

Preethi Victoria Patil was born on February 14th, 1969 and was a Hogwarts student from 1980 to 1988. She has exotic looks because she was born to a mother who was twenty-five percent Indian and seventy-five percent Saxon but her father was a full blooded Caucasian. She has black hair with henna highlights, blue-green eyes; red lips, and is 5'5" tall. She also has a small nose and beautiful white teeth. She loves to sing, dance, read, watch television and movies, hang out with family, and chill with friends. She is married to Lachlan Alistair Macmillian and is expecting her first child.

Preethi was actually at Headquarters helping her husband Lachlan Alistair Macmillian, the older brother of Ernie Macmillian, with Order of the Phoenix business.

Lachlan has a deep tan, shoulder-length blonde hair, smoldering green eyes, is 6' 1" tall, has a deep husky voice, is a gentle man even though he is very muscular, is very loyal, brave, loving, noble, brooding, loves kilts and is the eldest of five children. Lachlan was born on February 14th, 1966 and was a Hogwarts student from 1977 to 1984. Lachlan and Preethi met at Hogwarts before becoming Hogwarts Sweethearts.

"What happened Parvati and Padma?" Harry and Ron ask.

"Our parents were killed by Travers, Avery, and Antonin Dolohov, Sr." Padma and Parvati say while sobbing.

"Shreya, why did you have to die?" Sapna says while sobbing. "Isn't it enough that I already lost Sapphire, James, and Sofia?"

"Great-grandfather Albus, is Preethi Didi here?" Parvati asks.

"Yes, she is here." Albus says before he leaves the room to go call Preethi and Lachlan.

"Mia, is Alexei here?" Sajan asks.

"Sajan, Alexei is here." Mia says.

Alexei and Sajan are best friends. They are both starting Hogwarts this year. They run to each other and finally break down sobbing in each other's arms.

"How did Shreya and Sagar die?" Sapna asks.

"Sajan washed the dishes so that Mom and Dad could relax. After he washed the dishes, he went to his room upstairs so he could get ready for Alexei coming to his house the next night for a sleep over. We had just sat down to watch TV when suddenly there were four Death Eaters in front of us. Before we could do anything mum, dad, Parvati, and I were bound. Dad, Parvati and I were forced to watch as they as they beat and raped mum." Padma says while crying.

"Then they did the same thing to dad. They then made Parvati and I watch as the decapitated and gutted our parents. Then, for some reason they removed their masks. It was Nott, Travers, Avery, and Antonin Dolohov, Sr. Then Nott grabbed my hair and said, "You're precious Order and Harry Potter are next." Padma says being hugged by Sapna.

"Crucio!" Nott hissed venomously as he cast the Unforgivable at Parvati and I. Then everything went black. I guess he knocked us out." They explained as the tears fell from their eyes.

Goodbye's The Saddest Word

Mamma  
You gave life to me  
Turned a baby into a lady

Mamma  
All you had to offer  
Was the promise of a lifetime of love

Now I know  
There is no other  
Love like a mother's love for her child

And I know  
A love so complete  
Someday must leave  
Must say goodbye

Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear  
Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near  
Someday you'll say that word and I will cry  
It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye

Mamma  
You gave love to me  
Turned a young one into a woman

Mamma  
All I ever needed  
Was a guarantee of you loving me

'Cause I know  
There is no other  
Love like a mother's love for her child

And it hurts so  
That something so strong  
Someday will be gone, must say goodbye

Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear  
Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near  
Someday you'll say that word and I will cry  
It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye

But the love you gave me will always live  
You'll always be there every time I fall  
You are to me the greatest love of all  
You take my weakness and you make me strong  
And I will always love you 'til forever comes

And when you need me  
I'll be there for you always  
I'll be there your whole life through  
I'll be there this I promise you, Mamma

Mamma, I'll be  
I'll be your beacon through the darkest nights  
I'll be the wings that guide your broken flight  
I'll be your shelter through the raging storm  
And I will love you 'till forever comes

Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear  
Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near  
Someday you'll say that word and I will cry  
It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye

'Till we meet again...  
Until then.  
Goodbye

Sorcha Macmillian, Màiri Macmillian, Ernie Macmillian, and Niall Macmillian come into the Order of the Phoenix after seeing their parents be killed by the Death Eaters Delores Umridge, Cornelius Fudge, Madam Edgecombe, and Avery Senior. They were brought into Grimmauld Place by their brother and sister-in-law Lachlan and Preethi Macmillian. After hearing about the tragedy, their godparents come to console the boys until their older brother who is their new guardian arrives. Sorcha and Màiri were the two daughters of Braden and Catrìona Macmillian. After lunch that day, they went shopping with their godparents Ewan and Fiona MacGregor. The reason that Lachlan and Preethi weren't able to come as soon as they heard about the deaths of Braden and Catrìona Macmillian is because Preethi's adoptive sisters and brother lost their own parents just an hour earlier.

"What happened Ernie?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Parvati, and Padma ask.

"Our parents were killed by Delores Umridge, Cornelius Fudge, Madam Edgecombe, and Avery Senior." Ernie says while sobbing.

"How did Braden and Catrìona die?" Sapna asks.

"Niall washed the dishes so that Mom and Dad could relax. After he washed the dishes, he went to his room upstairs so he could get ready for bed. Sorcha and Màiri were out shopping with our godparents Ewan and Fiona MacGregor. We had just sat down to watch TV when suddenly there were four Death Eaters in front of us. Before we could do anything mum, dad, and I were bound. Dad and I were forced to watch as they as they beat and raped mum." Ernie says while crying.

"Then they did the same thing to dad. They then made me watch as the decapitated and gutted our parents. Then, for some reason they removed their masks. It was Delores Umridge, Cornelius Fudge, Madam Edgecombe, and Avery Senior. Then Avery grabbed my hair and said, "You're precious Order and Harry Potter are next." Ernie says being hugged by Lachlan.

"Crucio!" Avery hissed venomously as he cast the Unforgivable at me. Then everything went black. I guess he knocked me out." He explained as the tears fell from his eyes.

Into The West

Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You have come to journey's end

Sleep now  
And dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across the distant shore

Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away

Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping

What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come  
To carry you home

Dawn will turn to silver glass  
A light on the water  
All souls pass

Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time

Don't say  
We have come now to the end  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again

And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping

What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come  
To carry you home

And dawn will turn to silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the West

If I had only known

If I had only known  
It was the last walk in the rain  
Id keep you out for hours in the storm  
I would hold your hand  
Like a life line to my heart  
Underneath the thunder wed be warm  
If I had only known  
It was our last walk in the rain

If I had only known  
Id never hear your voice again  
Id memorize each thing you ever said  
And on those lonely nights  
I could think of them once more  
Keep your words alive inside my head  
If I had only known  
Id never hear your voice again

You were the treasure in my hand  
You were the one who always stood beside me  
So unaware I foolishly believed  
That you would always be there  
But then there came a day  
And I turned my head and you slipped away

If I had only known  
It was my last night by your side  
Id pray a miracle would stop the dawn  
And when you'd smile at me  
I would look into your eyes  
And make sure you know my love  
For you goes on and on  
If I had only known  
If I had only known  
The love I would've shown  
If I had only known

Candle in the Wind

Goodbye Englands Rose  
May you ever grow in our hearts  
You were the grace that placed itself  
Where lives were torn apart  
You called out to our country  
And you whispered to those in pain  
Now you belong to heaven  
And the stars spell out your name

And it seems to me you lived your life  
Like a candle in the wind  
Never fading with the sunset  
When the rain set in  
And your footsteps will always fall here  
Along Englands greenest hills  
Your candles burned out long before  
Your legend never will

Loveliness we've lost  
These empty days without your smile  
This torch well always carry  
For our nations golden child  
And even though we try  
The truth brings us to tears  
All our words cannot express  
The joy you brought us through the years

And it seems to me you lived your life  
Like a candle in the wind  
Never fading with the sunset  
When the rain set in  
And your footsteps will always fall here  
Along Englands greenest hills  
Your candles burned our long before  
Your legend never will

Goodbye Englands Rose  
May you ever grow in our hearts  
You were the grace that placed itself  
Where lives were torn apart  
Goodbye Englands Rose  
From a country lost without your soul  
Wholl miss the wings of your compassion  
More than you'll ever know

And it seems to me you lived your life  
Like a candle in the wind  
Never fading with the sunset  
When the rain set in  
And you footsteps will always fall here  
Along Englands greenest hills  
Your candles burned out long before  
Your legend never will

"Severus? I'm afraid you're going to have to tell me what to do," she whispered helplessly. "I've never done this at all." He looked at her silently for a moment, as if he was absorbing her acceptance of him, and then began stroking her lightly with the tips of his fingers. She concentrated on where he was touching her and noting how the different kinds of strokes felt for a while, but soon gave herself up to the pleasure of his explorations. Tentatively she began to tell him what she liked best, and when he intensified those attentions she began to understand why he had suggested moans and whimpers rather than means of communication where it was necessary to be coherent. She heard him take a deep breath and then suddenly felt his mouth on her neck, kissing and licking her with his slightly rough tongue. She gasped at the sudden assault, then giggled and sighed, and then gasped again when he nipped lightly at her earlobe. When he had reduced her to speechlessness once again, he pulled away from her and smiled with satisfaction. Then his face took on a rather predatory look that made her shiver as he lowered his mouth to one of her breasts. Soon he was eliciting pleading little moans that made him chuckle against her and her hips began to grind a little involuntarily. He took advantage of her movement to nudge his knees between her legs, pressing one of them up against the warm junction of her thighs, and she was embarrassed to feel a slippery wetness against his skin. Was that supposed to happen? But his mouth was her other breast now, and she lost any ability to feel embarrassed as she moaned and gasped out her pleasure. Now his mouth had moved between her breasts and began to kiss a line down across her abdomen, as his hands stroked her sides soothingly. He'd moved his body down as well, and suddenly his mouth was... good heavens! Hermione felt a shock of pleasure and a rush of wetness.

"Severus... You don't have to... You shouldn't... Oh!"

He looked up at her, concerned, absently licking at the corner of his lip. "Have I hurt you?"

"No, not at all," she reassured him, gasping for breath. "But isn't that a little... icky?"

"Not to me. I enjoy it. But if you really find it unpleasant or disturbing, I shall stop and try something else. So you must tell me honestly, do you like it?"

She thought for a moment and then drew a deep breath. Courage. The courage to be honest. "Yes, Severus," she said very softly. "It's sort of embarrassing, but I liked it a lot. Keep doing it. Please"

"All right. I won't stop now, even if you cry out, unless you say stop, so hold on."

And he didn't stop, she did hold on, her fingers clutching his shoulders, and eventually she cried out, begging him for she knew not what, and then finally she fell apart completely, moaning and gasping, and calling his name to his obvious satisfaction. And when she had quieted, he turned her on her side, lay beside her, and held her very tightly for a while.

"That was amazing. I had no idea," she whispered.

He smiled. "You are going to be a wonderful lover, Hermione. I am enjoying this even more than I had hoped. You see, I had no idea, either." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Are you ready to go on?"

"Yes, please," she gasped, still a little breathless.

She found herself both a little frightened and rather eager, and nodded at him shyly. He knelt again between her legs and she smiled at him, nervously keeping her eyes on his face and away from the swollen thing that she had felt against her when he held her.

"That's my brave girl. But first let me worship you a little more."

He began stroking and kissing her thighs again. This time, he caressed his way up her body, and as he reached her face, supporting himself on his elbows, he kissed her very gently on the mouth, barely brushing her lips at first, then licking and kissing them lightly, then with more pressure. She tasted the salty taste of herself again, as she kissed him back, and then she gasped and saw stars when his tongue penetrated her mouth. He pulled away slightly and smiled slightly at her responsiveness and her arms came around him to pull him back to her and he chuckled.

"Greedy, aren't you, Hermione?" he said in that rough voice that made her shudder. He resumed kissing her thoroughly as he positioned himself to thrust into her. But at the last moment, he controlled himself and entered more cautiously instead, with agonizingly slowness. After they had moved together very gently for a while, he lifted his mouth from hers, looked into her eyes, and saw... adoration. He gasped, hardly believing it possible that anyone could look at him in such a way. He took a deep breath and began moving against her rhythmically, keeping his strokes smooth and controlled. They rocked together silently for a little and then began to move a little faster. Suddenly, Hermione gasped.

"Are you... all right... Hermione?"

"Oh yes, I'm far better than all right, really, and Oh, you're wonderful. I love this. Oh, Severus, You make me feel... This is brilliant.... I had no idea! Oh, wonderful. Oh... oh... oh... Merlin! Good heavens! Something's.... Severus? I think.... Oh! ....OH!"

As she lost control, her eyes wide and amazed, so did he; and his movements became erratic for a few moments. Through the waves of her own pleasure she heard and appreciated his groans, rejoicing in her power to give him such pleasure. After a few moments, he collapsed onto her chest, breathing hard, moaning her name. He lifted himself quickly, apologizing, as she began to fight for breath, and lay on his back beside her, breathing hard. When he had recovered his wits a little, he repositioned the pillows beneath her hips and reached down and pulled the bedclothes over them both.

"Thanks for comforting me!" Hermione says. "I needed this and I needed you."

"Making love is a part of life like death is a part of life." Severus says. "You needed to know that you were still alive and I needed to know that the love of my life is alive."

"I love you, Severus." Mia says.

"I love you, Hermione." Sev says.

And she suited her actions to her words, following his example, and moving her hands and mouth around his body, teasing him here and there, brushing lightly against places that she knew he wanted her to touch. He surrendered himself entirely to her caresses, moaning and gasping in a very pleasing way, and, when he could control his voice, telling her exactly how she was making him feel, what he'd like her to do, and from time to time how much he was looking forward to doing to her what she'd been doing to him, which made her shiver.

She moved on to his most private parts and was soon delighted with her ability to reduce him to a moaning, whimpering, begging jelly. After a while he coaxed her to straddle him. She quickly realized what he wanted, and they both gasped with pleasure. After rocking in a way that she found immensely satisfying for what seemed like forever, she felt the backs of her legs begin to tingle and she involuntarily picked up her pace. He began to raise his hips to meet her, whispering, "Harder, please, harder!" and their joining suddenly turned frantic and almost violent and then abruptly she was lost, writhing and digging her fingernails into his shoulder, and he kept pounding into her and her climax was repeated until his moans and gasps and shouts joined her own, and they rocked together for a while, coming down slowly. And then suddenly she was lying, panting, against him, with her head on his shoulder and her arms clinging to him like a limpet, and he was stroking her hair as he looked down at her with a soft smile, noticing the tears on her face, her gasping breaths, and the happiness and complete trust in her eyes.

"Merlin!" he said, softly. "What have I done to deserve this? The most brilliant, passionate, and loving woman I have ever encountered is not only in my bed, but she is my fiancée. Thank you, Hermione, for convincing me to do this. Everything will be all right. We've done the right thing, and we're going to have a wonderful marriage."

Dholna

Aankhon Pe Mohabbat Likh De  
Saanso Pe Mohabbat Likh De  
Hoton Pe Mohabbat Likh De  
Kehta Hai Dil Deewana  
Jo Dil Main Chuppi Hai Mere  
Jo Dil Main Chuppi Hai Tere  
Dhadkan Pe Woh Chahat Likh De  
Dholiyaa Dholna  
Raaz E Dil Kholna  
Dholiyaa Dholna  
Aage Kuch To Bolna Bin Bole Keh Jata Hai  
Tera Anjaana Afsana  
Tere Baaton Mein Hai Jadoo  
Karta Hai Mujhe Bekaabo  
Kya Haal Jiya Ka Ab Hai Mere  
Jaane Na Jaane Na Tu  
Ankhoon Pe Mohabbat Likh De  
Raaton Pe Mohabbat Likh De  
Pal Pal Pe Mohabbat Likh De  
Kehta Hai Dil Deewana  
Dholiyaa Dholna  
Raaz E Dil Kholna  
Dholiyaa Dholna  
Aage Kuch To Bolnatu Saamne Jab Mere Aayi  
Meri Nazron Pe Chayi  
Tera Roop Rang Jo Dekha  
To Udh Gayi Meri Hawaai  
Tere Ishq Pe Kiya Bharosa  
Naa Dena Mujhko Dhoka  
Teri Aur Kheenchi Chali Aai Mein To  
Khud Ko Kitna Roka  
Dharti Pe Mohabbat Likh De  
Amber Pe Mohabbat Likh De  
Manzar Pe Mohabbat Likh De  
Kehta Hai Dil Dewwana  
Dholiyaa Dholna  
Raaz E Dil Kholna  
Dholiyaa Dholna  
Aage Kuch To Bolnaaankhon Pe  
Saanso Mein  
Hoton Pe  
Baaton Pe  
Raaton Pe  
Pal Pal Mein  
Mere Dil Pe Mohabbat Likh De..

Chapter 10: The Will Reading of Sirius Black

Before going to bed, Harry Potter was in his godfather's room with his uncle Severus Snape. They were talking about the killings that Lord Voldemort had done this week. A few minutes later, Remus Lupin walks upstairs calling Harry's name and they hear him calling so they tell him that they are in Sirius's room. After Remus joined them, they turned the radio on and started reminiscing about Sirius Orion Black aka Padfoot. They were listening to I Will Remember You, Photograph, and Wake Me Up When September Ends.

I Will Remember You 

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories

Photograph

Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head

And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times

I wonder if it's too late  
Should i go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now then it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down

We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it

If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
Everytime I do it makes me...

Wake Me Up When September Ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends

like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends

summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when september ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends

like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends  
wake me up when september ends  
wake me up when september ends

Remus left the room to talk to Tonks about tomorrow morning's will reading for Sirius at Gringott's. Severus said good night to Harry and reminded him to wake up early so that they all could get ready to go to Sirius's will reading. Harry went to sleep and woke up early the next day to get ready for what he knew was going to be a very emotional day.

"Good Morning, Children." "There are eggs, bacon, sausages, grilled tomatoes, toast, black pudding, and hash browns for breakfast." "There are pumpkin juice, orange juice, tea, and coffee to drink." Molly spoke cheerfully to her children, not wishing to remind them that today was the will reading. Arthur nodded to them and both the children smiled. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Harry uttered good morning. Fleur, Audrey, Jodhaa, Angelina, Alicia, Viktor, Elizaveta, and Aleksander uttered good morning.

"Good Morning, Uncle and Aunt." Penelope said as she took a seat.

"Good Morning, Molly and Arthur." Tonks said while sitting down.

"Are you ready for breakfast to be served, Mistress Weasley?" asked Winky.

"Winky, we are ready for breakfast to be served and thanks for waiting until everyone was in the dining room."

They all sat down and ate breakfast.

"Mother, can you please pass the sausage platter?" Bill asks.

"Here it is, Bill."

"Father, can you please pass the eggs?" Ginny asks.

"Here they are, Ginevra."

"Tonks, can you please pass the bacon?" Charlie asks.

"Here it is, Charlie."

"Viktor, can you please pass the toast?" Hermione asks.

"Here it is, Hermione."

"Everyone, what would you like to drink?" Molly asks.

The boys asked for pumpkin juice. "Here are your pumpkin juices, boys."

Arthur and Viktor asked for coffee. "Here are your coffees, Arthur and Viktor."

The girls and women had tea. "Here are your teas, ladies." Molly decided to have tea, too.

They finished eating breakfast and in groups went off to Diagon Alley. Tonks and Harry were meeting Remus at Gringott's. They entered Diagon Alley and went off to Gringott's. Remus motioned them over towards a door that Remus and the goblin was heading towards on the right side of the bank that seemed to host a series of doors. The goblin showed them through the door and said, "Just walk through the next set of doors and have a seat. The reading will start in a few minutes once the last remaining parties have arrived."

The three of them entered what appeared to be an observation room. The room was fairly small with a few chairs around a rectangular table. One of the walls of the room was made of glass. Harry stood still for awhile watching all the people that were waiting in the next room.

Harry saw that the entire Weasley family was there along with Hermione Dolohov, Professor Snape, Sapna Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Tonks, Hestia Jones, Mr. and Mrs. Tonks, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley and a few other people that he did not recognize. It was at that moment that Harry realized that he forgot something. He asked aloud to nobody in particular, "I thought there was a memorial for Sirius prior to the reading of the will."

Remus answered him while also staring into the same room that Harry was looking at, "There was a change of plans at the last minute due to security concerns. There will be a small gathering later on at headquarters instead of where it was originally planned because we got word that there was a high probability that there was going to be an ambush during the ceremony."

"I see. Why didn't we use the memorial as an excuse to set up a trap for the ambush?"

"We can't really use that as a trap because there would be too many innocent people around along with the fact that we don't know how big of a force that Voldemort will send."

"I don't know if I'm ready for this. If I hear Sirius' will, than he really is gone."

"I know what you mean. We can wait in here for a while longer until the Wizarding attorney shows up to execute the reading."

"How do we know he is really gone? I mean, how do we know what's beyond the veil?"

Remus turned Harry to face him and pulled out two chairs and sat down facing each other with Tonks standing behind Harry. Remus said, "I know that you want to believe that there is a way for him to be alive but there isn't. Nobody returns after crossing the veil. Even if only part of the body falls across the veil than that part of the body is lost forever."

Tonks crouched down behind Harry and wrapped her arms around Harry and whispered in his ear, "It'll be alright."

Harry sighed and was almost immediately interrupted by the door to the main lobby of the bank opening up again. This time a wizard that Harry did not recognized walked into the room. The wizard turned around and said, "I'm Andrew Blake. I'm Mr. Black's attorney. Are you all ready to join everybody else for the reading of the Will?"

Harry blinked a few times sighed, then reluctantly said, "Yes sir."

At that moment Mr. Blake recognized Harry by his scar and stared at him for a few seconds and said, "Please follow me into the next room and we can proceed."

As they opened the door into the room where everybody else was gathered, everybody in the room stopped talking or doing whatever they were doing and looked at who was coming in the room. The room had small chairs lined in rows with a center aisle that was in the middle of the room which led to a small table with a chair at the front of the room. Mr. Blake proceeded to walk to the front of the room and sat behind the table and pulled out some documents and placed them in various stacks on the table.

Tonks walked in first than Harry who was followed in by Remus. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley were getting ready to rush towards Harry but stopped once Tonks raised her hand to tell them not to approach Harry. Harry was thankful to Tonks for doing what she did because he didn't know if could say anything to them face to face yet.

Everybody sat down and didn't say another word. Harry felt bad for not greeting anybody but all the energy that he possessed earlier seemed to vanish once he made it into Gringott's. A small image of Sirius formed above the silvery surface. Harry suddenly realized that his eyes were prickling.

"Sirius," he whispered.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Sirius Orion Black, and this is my Last Will and Testament, recorded January 12th, 1996." The image paused, presumably skipping the parts not related to the three in the room.

After a moment of utter silence, Mr. Blake stood up and started to read aloud the will. When Mr. Blake begin to speak, Harry didn't pay much attention because it didn't seem important and just a mere formality.

Shortly afterwards, Harry was brought back to reality when Tonks nudged him on the side to get him to pay attention. Harry started to hear Mr. Blake again at some point prior to Sirius' actual will. Mr. Blake continued to read.

_I, Sirius Black, of sound mind and body nullify and void all previous wills that are in my name. The following are my wishes for the distribution of the possessions and holdings of the Noble House of Black._

_To Remus Lupin, I leave you 10 million galleons. I know that you don't like charity and this in fact is not charity. You've been my friend for a very long time and managed to do certain things that I was unable to fulfill for a very long time which was watch over Harry. I can never thank you enough for what you've done so far and ask that you continue to watch over him. Take the money and have some fun with it. We all know that you need some new robes so now there's no reason for you to be wearing tattered robes. Have fun my friend and never forget that._

_To Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, I leave you each 10 million galleons. You've been great friends to Harry and he's always said that with out the two of you than he would've been lost a long time ago. Continue to take care of him and watch out for each other. Ron, never forget that laughter is a great form of medicine. Hermione, keep Harry out of trouble especially since we know that he always gets tangled up in some._

_To the Weasley Family, I leave you 30 million galleons. I'm not sure you realize it or not but Harry has always seen you like his family. The amount of love and care that you've given him over the years can not be matched by all the galleons in Gringott's. I thank you all for taking care of him._

_To Nymphadora Tonks, my lovely cousin, I leave you 5 million galleons. I hope that you find happiness and manage to trap a certain wolf that we all know you have a thing for. Don't worry, he's too thick to realize anything but never let him go. You should go ahead and make the first move and don't let him use excuses to get out of anything._

There were snickering in the room when Mr. Blake read the part about Tonks.

_To Albus Dumbledore, I leave you 50 million galleons. Thirty million galleons is for a group of over aged protectors that I think you know what I mean, ten million is for the school and ten million is for you. I know we have not always agreed on various subjects but I also owe you a great debt of gratitude for protecting Harry all these years. I still believe that he should be told much more than what he is told now and I think you know why._

_To Severus Snape, I leave you 25 million galleons. Help Sapna, Lucius, Remus, and Tonks take care of our Prongslet. I'll tell Lily and James that they are missed. I love you, my brother. Thank you for being my third brother of the heart. Hopefully, by now, you have told Harry that you are his uncle and that he is not alone as he thinks he is. Take care of yourself and marry your beloved Hermione. _

_To Sapna Potter Malfoy, I leave you 50 million galleons. Thank you for being my beloved and beautiful sister of the heart. Hopefully, by now you've told Prongs Jr., that you are his aunt and that he is not alone as he thinks he is. Take care of yourself and your beloved children. Continue to live you're life and I believe that your side of the war will prevail over Moldyshots._

_To Ginerva Weasley, I leave you 5 million galleons. I think most of us know of how you are taken by a certain individual. Continue to live your life but just like Tonks, you might have to make the first move. After all, I haven't had the chance to give him the talk yet. Don't ever give up on your dreams._

Ginny blushed as a few people in the room turned to look at her. Harry was wondering who this person could be since Ginny was obviously over him.

_To Harry Potter, my godson, I am so sorry that things are turning out the way that they are. I hope that I went down fighting for the light and especially protecting you over all else. Most of your friends along with myself are probably safe in assuming that you are blaming yourself for what happened but don't. This just shows one of your greatest qualities as an individual and as a wizard, which is your heart. Always follow your heart but let your mind guide you. I know you probably don't want or need anything but I want to just make sure so, I will be leaving you everything else that has not been distributed yet. This should be about 500 million galleons along with Grimmauld Place along with the business investments in the muggle world which should be about 200 million pounds which is in addition to all the money in the various muggle banks._

_There is something else that I intended to give you upon your seventeenth birthday but I guess I won't be able to. So, I will give it to you now. The instructions are in a letter that will be given to you once the reading of this Will is complete. In summary with the combining of both the Potter and Black family vaults and fortunes, you are one of the richest person in the world both muggle and wizarding._

_There is one more thing that I wanted done. Harry, I'm pretty sure right now there are many people gathered in the room that would be more than willing to watch out for you and take care of you. I want to make sure that you're being taken care of by somebody that has the means and opportunity to do so. It's not an easy decision for that I apologize to you but I believe that what ever decision you make that it will be fine with everybody involved. I want you to be happy with my choice of guardian. _

After hearing that he had a new guardian, Harry felt like the wind was knocked out of him.

_I have chosen Sapna and Lucius to be your guardians._

_I guess this is where the Will is going to end. But remember these last words, "Whenever you need me, I'm going to be in your heart. Never give up and always try to have fun."_

"This is Padfoot, signing off."


End file.
